<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>English, Please (Elijah Mikealson x Reader) by Mrs__Marvel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315293">English, Please (Elijah Mikealson x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs__Marvel/pseuds/Mrs__Marvel'>Mrs__Marvel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:09:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs__Marvel/pseuds/Mrs__Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been almost a week late to getting back to school after Christmas Break. You missed a start of semester test for your French Professor class and you deeply hope he will let you take a re-test.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Mikaelson &amp; You, Elijah Mikaelson/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note: I apparently have a Professor x Student Kink. I've read some Loki/Tom ones and I can't find any Elijah ones, so here we are now. Enjoy some Professor Elijah Mikaelson smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sighed, rubbing your temples as you groaned, frustration only rising in your body as you assessed the situation. Your school had been released for Christmas and New Year's break and you were visiting family and friends out of state. Your break was long and enjoyable and it had been time to finally go back home and back to school where you would started second semester.</p><p>Except you weren't back at school for your second semester yet. On the trip back home, your car had broken down so you and your parents were waiting for a tow truck to come and pick you up from the gas station where your car had stopped working.</p><p>You dad knew the car had been acting up and said we would get it fixed before it was time to head back home, but everything moved so fast that he'd forgotten to. So you got on the road, halfway from your destination home and from where you'd just left.</p><p>You would've been fine missing the first couple of days back after the break, it's not like you'd have a schedule change or like you would have a test for when you got back.</p><p>Except you did.</p><p>Before you left for your break, your French Professor gave you all a set of flashcards to look over for your break of the things you'd learned and told you all that you would have a beginning of semester exam to see what you remembered. The test would be the first grade of the semester and you couldn't retake it.</p><p>So now you were stressed because you needed to take that test. That and you wanted to see your professor again. You knew it wasn't exactly right to have feelings for your teacher, but you couldn't help it if you found him highly attractive.</p><p>You weren't the only one who thought so either. A lot of the female students in his class only take the class because of him. You had decided to because you like the French language and it was your last year of high school. Why switch languages?</p><p>Then three new, young members of the staff showed up, all named Professor Mikaelson. Professor Niklaus Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, and Elijah Mikaelson were brothers who'd decided to start teaching.</p><p>While Niklaus was attractive, he also proved to be quite strict when it came to teaching his students, and sometimes his assignments weren't the easiest and he made sure of it. But the students still loved him. You had him for your art class and he liked some of your work.</p><p>Kol was the theatre professor. Everyone in that class liked him, but if you didn't know how he taught you would think he wasn't supposed to be a teacher at the school. You were in his class, as you decided to take art and theatre, trusting that it would be fun to double in fine arts. He always admired your way of acting.</p><p>Then there was the undeniably attractive Professor Elijah Mikaelson. You were surprised to end up getting all three brothers and some call you lucky, as only a few ended up having the privilege.</p><p>He was kind but strict enough to make sure everyone did their work to the absolute best of their ability. You were one of his top students. You always showed up at least two minutes early for his class, you always but bonus work at the bottom of your assignments to show that he knew you paid attention in his classes, since you had to talk in French in his classes and anytime you speak to him, you made sure to put extra care in your word choice and pronunciation, and you turned in your assignments early with extra work.</p><p>You knew you were one of his top students, but you didn't know you were his favorite.</p><p>~</p><p>You'd been able to get the car fixed and back to Virginia before the last day of the first week back. You got up extra early on Friday, put on your best clothes, grabbed everything you would need and made sure to read your flashcards going out of the door and into your own fully functioning car before heading off to school.</p><p>In the hall you ran into your best friend, Caroline. Oh, boy. "Where the hell have you been?!" She yelled, rushing over to you and inspecting you.</p><p>You sighed and spoke, "Sorry, Care. Dad's car broke down when we were halfway through our trip and we got stuck in a city with very suckish connection and I couldn't call. I would have, I swear."</p><p>"Well, you missed Professor Mikaelson's test! He said no retake." Caroline told you.</p><p>You nodded, "I know, I know." You sighed, "Look the bell is about to ring and I have Professor Niklaus first. I'll catch you at lunch?"</p><p>She nodded, "You better. See you at lunch."</p><p>You nodded and rushed to your class without being called by the others teachers to stop running. When you got to the class, Niklaus smirked and said, "Ah, Miss Y/N, you're alive. I was beginning to worry that something happened to one of my good students."</p><p>You gave him a nod, an apologetic smile, and told him, "Forgive me, Professor. I had car troubles and got stuck outside of Virginia. If there's any work I need to get done, I will immediately."</p><p>He nodded, "No worries. You've only missed an assignment that's due tonight. Since you were not here, I'll have you turn it in Monday morning. It shouldn't be difficult for you."</p><p>You nodded, "Of course, Professor. Thank you." The bell rang and he announced for everyone to take their seats.</p><p>~</p><p>The first three classes ended and you were watching the clock as your English class moved so slowly. After the bell, you stood with your already gathered items and rushed down the halls to get to Professor Elijah's class. If you got there quick enough, you'd have three minutes to tardy bell.</p><p>You got there, the first student to the classroom and sighed. Elijah was standing outside of his classroom door, seemingly pleased to see you but a little frustrated at the same time.</p><p>You bowed your head as you walked up to him. "Professeur Mikaelson. Pardonne-moi. Au retour de la pause, notre voiture est tombée en panne. Je viens de rentrer hier soir. (<em>Professor Mikaelson. Forgive me. When we got back from the break, our car broke down. I just got back last night.</em>)"</p><p>The professor furrowed his brows as he listened. You continued, carefully thinking over your words so you don't mess something up.</p><p>"J'espérais pouvoir encore faire le test. Je pourrais venir après l'école. Je pourrais faire du travail supplémentaire. Tout ce que tu as besoin que je fasse, s'il vous plaît. (<em>I hoped I could still do the test. I could come after school. I could do some extra work. Whatever you need me to do, please.</em>)</p><p>Elijah closed his eyes and held up his hand. You pursed your lips as you waited for his response. "Tu es l’un de mes meilleurs. En raison des circonstances, je vous autoriserai à le prendre. Merci pour l'explication. Venez me voir pendant le déjeuner après avoir mangé. (<em>You are one of my best. Due to the circumstances, I will allow you to take it. Thanks for the explanation. Come see me during lunch after eating.</em>)</p><p>You smiled and spoke, "Merci beaucoup! (<em>Thank you so much!</em>)"</p><p>You walked into the class and took your seat, setting everything out and getting right to work as you waited for the bell.</p><p>After the class ended, you got to lunch and quickly grabbed your meal sitting with Caroline as you dug in quickly. "Woah, woah, woah! Slow down!"</p><p>"Can't. I have to get to Professor Mikaelson's classroom during lunch so I can take the test. He's allowing me to do it because of what happened. I've got to get there quickly." You told her.</p><p>She asked, "He's letting you take it? That's so weird, he was so insistent on no retakes."</p><p>You shrugged, "I guess since I hadn't taken it yet, it doesn't count. I dunno. I just need to hurry."</p><p>"Eat, don't inhale." She told you, giving a small look of slight disgust at how you were practically stuffing your face. She then raised a brow and gave a suggestive look, "Do you think you'll be doing some under the table work?"</p><p>You almost choked on your food as you looked at her, coughing a little, "What? That's ridiculous! He's a professor, I'm a student! We can't do that!"</p><p>She shrugged, "Well, we are seniors and you are a consenting adult. So..."</p><p>You shook your head, "You are unbelievable, Care."</p><p>She shrugged again, "Hey, do you have a pen or pencil I could borrow? I lended mine to someone in my last class and forgot to get it back. I need to write something real quick."</p><p>You nodded and dug in your bag, "I only have the one because I stupidly left my spares at home, so give it back." She nodded and grabbed the pen, quickly getting to work with whatever she was writing.</p><p>You finished your food and stood, throwing your bag over your shoulder and saying, "See you next period in theatre."</p><p>She nodded, "Okay, good luck." She gave a suggestive movement and you rolled your eyes as heat rushed to your cheeks.</p><p>Professor Elijah Mikaelson was a very formal and professional teacher. He would never. Especially not with someone like you.</p><p>But that didn't stop your mind from wandering.</p><p>You finally got to class and took a breath before knocking on the door.</p><p>"Entrez. (<em>Come in.</em>)" His voice came through the door, the French accent slipping off of his tongue so elegantly.</p><p>You took another breath and stepped in. "Je suis ici. (<em>I am here.</em>)</p><p>He looked up, raised an eyebrow, and smiled. "Ah. Mademoiselle Y/L/N. Viens t'asseoir. (<em>Ah. Miss Y/L/N. Come and sit down.</em>)" He motioned to the chair he moved in front of his desk.</p><p>You nodded and sat down in the chair, setting your things to your side. "Merci encore. (<em>Thanks again.</em>)"</p><p>He stood and went to retrieve your assignment. You dug in your bag for your pen and closed your eyes shut. "Merde. (<em>Shit.</em>)" You muttered.</p><p>"Excuse-moi? (<em>Excuse me?</em>)" Elijah asked, a hint of amusement in his voice at your use of profanity.</p><p>You pursed your lips and spoke, "Pardonne-moi. J'ai oublié mon stylo. (<em>Forgive me. I forgot my pen.</em>)"</p><p>He lifted one side of his suit jacket, reaching into an inside pocket and pulling out a sleek and fabulous black pen with a single strip of gold at the tip of it. "Utilisez le mien. (<em>Use mine.</em>)"</p><p>He handed the pen over to you and you admired it's elegance. While you did so, he slid a couple of blank, lined pieces of paper over to you and a separate stack of two papers covered in printed writing.</p><p>You looked over it and then up to him. He explained, "Je veux que vous traduisiez parfaitement cet extrait de The Great Gatsby. Vous n'aurez droit qu'à trois erreurs. Si vous ne terminez pas avant la fin du déjeuner, je vous laisserai rester tard et donnerai un mot à votre prochain professeur. Tu peux commencer. (<em>I want you to translate this excerpt from The Great Gatsby perfectly. You will only be allowed three errors. If you don't finish before lunch is over, I'll let you stay late and give your next teacher a note. You can begin.</em>)"</p><p>You stared at the paper blankly, surprised and nervous. You didn't think this would be the assignment, it wasn't what he described.</p><p>"Quelque chose ne va pas? (<em>Something is wrong?</em>)" He asked.</p><p>You shook out of your daze and muttered, "Non, juste confus. Je pensais que c'était un test de mémoire. (<em>No, just confused. I thought it was a memory test.</em>)</p><p>"C'était pour tout le monde. Je comprends votre situation, mais vous n'avez toujours pas passé le premier test. Vous avez donc un test plus difficile à faire. (<em>It was for everyone. I understand your situation, but you still haven't passed the first test. So you have a more difficult test to do.</em>)</p><p>He motioned to the papers and for you to get started. You nodded and uncapped the pen, taking a breath in and bringing the papers to you and taking a breath.</p><p>He brought a stack of papers to his desk and put them in front of them as he went through to start grading. You bit your lip and began working, writing your student ID number and the date in the top right corner.</p><p>You took another breath in and began reading the first sentence. You translated it carefully as the tip of the pen wrote against the paper.</p><p>You admired how the pen complimented your handwriting. You'd been told once or twice that you had such great handwriting and people always admired it, but you never really paid much attention to it, not caring much for how you wrote but more about what you wrote.</p><p>Your neat and elegant cursive wrote onto the paper smoothly and quickly as you began working. After a few uncertain translations and read-thrus to make sure it was right, you sunk into it and began to right, your nerves sinking away.</p><p>Elijah looked over the papers he was grading and over to your progress. His breath hitched slightly and his eyes went wide. You looked up a little when you heard the small gasp.</p><p>"Monsieur? (Sir?)" You asked carefully. He shook his head and cleared his throat, "Pardonne-moi. Continuer. (<em>Forgive me. Carry on.</em>)</p><p>You nodded slowly and went back to your paper. After a while, the bell rang and you looked up as you but your lip. Elijah took in a deep breath and asked, " Avez-vous besoin de plus de temps? (<em>Do you need more time?</em>)"</p><p>You nodded, "S'il vous plaît. (<em>Please.</em>)"</p><p>He nodded and motioned to your paper for you to finish. He grabbed a sticky note and began scribbling on it. You looked up through your eyelashes, subtly looking at what he wrote.</p><p>As he wrote out your name, you bit your lip and took in a small breath. Why was your name in his handwriting so sexy?</p><p>You shook your head and continued.</p><p>When you finally finished almost ten minutes before your next class ended, you nodded and slid your papers over. He looked over the paper and told you carefully, "Vous avez oublié de mettre le nom complet et le numéro de classe de votre professeur. (<em>You forgot to put the full name and class number of your teacher.</em>)</p><p>You looked up at him and the paper. You didn't think you would have to since your paper would be different from everyone else's. But you didn't argue.</p><p>Instead, you added the class number and Elijah's full name up at the top next to your student ID number.</p><p>"Merci. Tu peux partir. (<em>Thank you. You can leave.</em>)" He handed you your note and confiscated your papers, setting them to the side.</p><p>You nodded slowly and stood, getting to the door before saying a small, "Au revoir. (<em>Goodbye.</em>)" He nodded and you turned to leave, heading to your next class.</p><p>You opened the door slowly and walked in. The teacher looked up at you and smiled. "Ah, Miss Y/N. Good to see you weren't intending on skipping the whole class." Professor Mikaelson spoke, er, the other Professor Mikaelson.</p><p>You handed him the note, "My apologies."</p><p>Kol read the note quickly and nodded, "No, the apologies are mine. It seems my brother was keeping you busy. Have a seat and write down these last things before class ends. Thank you."</p><p>You nodded, "Thank you, Professor."</p><p>You went to take your seat with Caroline who was giving you a large and unsettling smile. "So...how did it go?"</p><p>You rolled your eyes, "I got a more difficult test, that's how it went. I had to translate a two-page excerpt from The Great Gatsby into French." You held out your hand, "Pen, please."</p><p>She nodded, "Oh, my bad." She handed you your pen that she'd stuffed in her bag. "I assumed you wouldn't need it."</p><p>You rolled your eyes and got to work before the class ended.</p><p>~</p><p>You spent the day nervous about what you might have gotten on the test. You were in your last class of the day sitting next to Damon Salvatore who would give suggestive winks to you whenever the word "sexual" would pop up since you were in a science class talking about how some organisms sexually reproduce and how other asexually reproduce.</p><p>You looked down at your work when the door opened to the classroom. One of the office aids handed a note to the professor and you shrugged and looked back down at your work. Then she spoke, "Miss Y/N Y/L/N."</p><p>You looked up and she handed out the note for you. You stood from your chair and retrieved the note. You returned to your seat and read it to yourself.</p><p>'<em>Miss Y/N Y/L/N,</em></p><p>
  <em>I have graded your paper and would like to discuss it with you after school, if you are free today. If not, come see me Monday morning before school starts.</em>
</p><p><em>Professor E. Mikaelson.</em>'</p><p>You sighed and bit your lip, half wondering if you talk would be good or not and half admiring your name in his writing.</p><p>Damon nudged your shoulder, "Oo, someone's in trouble."</p><p>You laughed at your friend's antics, "Shut up, Damon."</p><p>He laughed and nudged you again, childishly pointing at his paper to the word 'sex'. You rolled your eyes, "You and Caroline suck."</p><p>~</p><p>You waved your goodbyes to your friends and headed to Elijah's classroom, your nerves getting to you as you shakily raised your fist to the door. You took a breath and knocked.</p><p>"Entrez. (<em>Come in.</em>)" He said through the door. You sighed and opened the door once again.</p><p>"Je suis ici. (<em>I am here.</em>)" You told him. He turned to you smiled and spoke, "Miss Y/N."</p><p>You stopped slightly as the words that came out of his mouth were English and not French.</p><p>You nodded slowly, "Oui. J'ai votre note. (<em>Yes. I have your note.</em>)"</p><p>He nodded, "Yes. Thank you for coming to see me."</p><p>Your knees almost buckled just then. You were not expecting him to speak in English. In fact, you had never heard him speak English before. You were always supposed to speak to him in French and he, you. Those were his rules.</p><p>"Bien sûr. (<em>Of course.</em>)" You continued to speak French, even if you did stutter. You didn't want to get in trouble for not doing it.</p><p>His voice was so amazing when he spoke in that lovely language, but it was even better to hear him speak in English. It was still so elegant in his voice. You expected his voice to have the same accent as his brothers, but it did not. His voice held a trace of it, but it had a certain uniqueness to it.</p><p>You loved it.</p><p>He motioned to his desk and had you sit back down in the chair he pulled up again in case you came. "Please, come and sit." He removed his suit jacket and laid it over his chair before taking a seat.</p><p>You sat down slowly and carefully, making sure your weak legs could support you. He pulled up your paper and looked at it, sighing as he handed it back to you. You took that as a bad sign and slumped slightly.</p><p>He spoke, "I read your paper and checked over it."</p><p>You nodded, "Et? (<em>And?</em>)"</p><p>He smiled, "You passed with flying colors. The only error I saw was a simple and common mistake."</p><p>You nodded, a smile on your lips. "Ç'est incroyable! (<em>That's/It's incredible!</em></p><p>He nodded, "It is. I have never had a student like you. And this handwriting is impeccable. I have been rooting for the person with this handwriting since the work they turned in was so amazing, but I could only identify it by the student ID. When I saw you write...I couldn't handle myself."</p><p>"Quoi? (<em>What?</em>)" You asked, surprised.</p><p>He nodded and stood, walking around his desk to you and taking seat at the edge of it next to you, "You are the best student I've ever had. And your handwriting is the best I've ever seen in my life. And, may I say, you are the most beautiful I've ever seen."</p><p>You were speechless. You were dreaming, you had to be. There was no way. It just didn't make sense.</p><p>"Je- er... Tu-... (<em>I- er... You-...</em>)" You couldn't seem to find English or French words to use.</p><p>He asked, "Have I overstepped?" He got off of his desk and began to travel back behind it. You spoke instantly, "Non! (<em>No!</em>)"</p><p>He looked back at you, "So you won't mind my saying that you are a talented and beautiful human being who I'm most fortunate to have in my class. I missed you while you were gone. I was worried when you didn't show the first few days."</p><p>You were at an extreme loss for words. Not only was he finally speaking English, he was telling you how beautiful and talented you were? This didn't make sense. You had to be dreaming. Right?</p><p>"Monsieur..." You began, trying to figure out what to say.</p><p>He finally told you, "English, please."</p><p>You don't know what possessed you to say this in such a way, but you probably should have thanked it.</p><p>"But I thought you liked French." You spoke, your brow raising as your words sounded like silk and your voice deepened very slightly.</p><p>His eyes seemed to light up. Like you had never heard him speak English until now, he had not heard you speak it. He sighed as he spoke, "Beautiful."</p><p>He smirked, taking a couple of steps toward you, "Someone's naughty." He turned your chair over to face him.</p><p>Your face heated up as you realized what you had just said and what he was doing. "Oh my- Forgive me."</p><p>He kneeled in front of you, looking up into your eyes as his darkened slightly. His hand landed softly on your knee as he looked at you. Your body heated up as you assessed the situation.</p><p>It was safe to say that you were thoroughly turned on and hot. Your breath heat up as you looked into those dark brown eyes.</p><p>"The pleasure of hearing your voice is so fulfilling. It'd be a wonder to find out how fulfilling you could be..." He spoke, seemingly thinking out loud.</p><p>Your breath hitched again as you tried to get some of your words out. You moved your body closer to him, unable to keep yourself planted in your seat. He seemed to pick up on this as he moved closer as well.</p><p>Your eyes darted from his lips back to his eyes as you looked down at him. Before you knew it, his lips were inches away from yours. Your mind tried to yell at you with as much sense as it could muster that you should not being doing this, but it was too fuzzy to be listened to. "Do you want this?" He asked you in a breathy and almost dazed voice.</p><p>Your jaw seemed to twitch and tremble as you tried to get the words out. You spoke silently, "Oui."</p><p>He smiled, seemingly amused with your choice of words. But that smile was short lived as his lips joined with yours in a passionate and heated kiss. It was so bizarre to you to be kissing your professor. It felt so right but it also felt a little wrong. But who cares? It felt amazing.</p><p>Your hands tangled in his hair as you pulled him closer to you. He supported himself with his hands on the arms of the chair as he lifted himself up. He placed his hands under your thighs, squeezing lightly while he brought you up. You moaned into the kiss as one of his hands traveled up your back.</p><p>He carried you to the door, separating for a moment so that he could lock it before carrying you to his desk. He sat in his chair, sitting you straddled in his lap. You moaned breathlessly, your thoughts a big and messy haze as you relished in the taste of Elijah.</p><p>You ground your hips against his as his hands traveled along your body, feeling your soft skin tenderly. His lips moved from yours and along your jaw. He placed kisses down your jawline and your neck until he eventually reached your sweet spot. You let out a rather loud moan then, unable to help yourself as you allowed him to pleasure you.</p><p>You could feel Elijah's growing erection as you straddled him and it only pushed you to grind against him more, releasing some of the tension in your core. He groaned and stood, lifting you onto his desk as he moves whatever papers he had out of the way. His hands found your neck, supporting your head so that you couldn't look away. His hands tangled in your hair as yours did to his as he pulled you even closer to him as he once again kissed you, a little harder this time.</p><p>"Professor..." You moaned, unable to contain yourself. He began to undress you, removing your shirt from your body before he worked at your pants. You did the same thing, working at the buttons on his shirt as you worked to get it off of him.</p><p>When Elijah finally had your pants off of your legs, he moved back to your neck, kissing, sucking, and biting at your skin to earn your sweet and filthy moans. His hands went to your hips, rubbing his thumbs against your skin and tightening his grip on you slightly. He kissed down your body, moving you back onto your elbows as he did so. He kissed down your neck, your breasts, your stomach, and just above where you needed him most.</p><p>He looked up at you again, silently asking for permission before he did something he knew he wouldn't be able to return from. You gave him a desperate nod and whispered, "Please." He let out a breath, the air fanning onto your skin and giving you more goosebumps than you knew to deal with.</p><p>He brought a hand to your cunt, rubbing up and down your panties as he felt your wetness. Then, he wrapped a finger around them and moved them to the side, a sigh leaving him as he saw just how wet he'd made you in a few short minutes. He pulled your panties down your legs quickly and pressed his lips against you. You threw your head back and let out a loud and relieving moan.</p><p>For a moment, you were afraid you would be heard, until you remembered that it was a Friday and that the teachers went home right after the students left the campus. You and Elijah were relatively alone.</p><p>He began to lap up your wetness, eagerly tasting you against his tongue. You moaned uncontrollably, bucking your hips into him as he stuck his tongue into your small and hot cunt. You brought your hand over, gripping his hair as you tried to pull him closer.</p><p>He let out a relieved moan, sending vibrations through your body that only brought you closer to your sweet, sweet release.</p><p>When you finally came undone, you let out a loud moan as you arched your back and pushed yourself closer to him. He lapped up your cum as he helped you ride out your orgasm. When he finally separated from you, it was only for a moment before his lips were back on yours.</p><p>You could taste yourself on his lips and you didn't mind. It was so intoxicating, your head swam in pleasure and you couldn't control yourself. You jumped off of his desk, standing in front of him again as he towered over you. You continued to walk closer to him before you pushed him into his chair.</p><p>He looked up at you as his hand still grasped your hips. You gave him a hungry and lustful gaze as you knelt in front of him, his gaze never breaking yours as you did. After a moment, he spoke up, "Y/N...you don't-"</p><p>"I want to, Prof-."</p><p>"Elijah." He corrected you before you could finish. You licked your lips and nodded, "I want to, Elijah." He let out a breath as his name fell from your lips. As you fought with his belt, button, and zipper, you became more sexually frustrated as your need filled you. You would be remiss if you were going to let him pleasure you so well and not do anything about it. Once you finally won the fight against his zipper, you pulled him boxers down and revealed his large erection.</p><p>He looked painfully hard and it drove you crazy. You stared a little too long as your mouth watered slightly. You brought your hands to him, giving a few strokes before getting into a steady rhythm. You didn't know how you would fit him all inside your mouth, but, hell, you were going to try.</p><p>You brought your lips to the tip of his cock and kissed him lightly. His breath hitched as he watched you. You looked up at him and bit your lip before wrapping your lips around the tip of him. Elijah almost lost it then, the things you could do to him with little to no effort, it drove him crazy.</p><p>You finally took a deep breath in before you began to bob your head up and down his length. You still weren't deep enough yet, as he was so big that you would need more time. Elijah was trying so hard not to thrust into your warm and wet mouth. You felt so good with your lips wrapped around his cock, he was so eager to have himself down your throat as you sucked and licked him. But he had to keep his self-control. You weren't having it.</p><p>You wanted him to feel good like you. You let a long, deep moan leave your lips and sent a wave of pleasure through him. His hands flew to your head, gripping your hair tight as he tried not to thrust into your mouth like he so wanted to. You moaned again as you bobbed your head down deeper onto him. That time, he did give a short thrust down your throat, letting his large length go a little deeper than before.</p><p>You began to gag but tried to relax yourself and just let him continue. Pressure in your core rose as you needed him more and more. It felt so good to have him down your throat, but it would feel so much better if he was inside of you. You needed it so badly.</p><p>You moaned as you thought about his cock pounding into you, unable to help yourself as you imagined how good it would feel. He thrust into your mouth again, this time getting all the way inside of you. You moaned and began bobbing your head up and down his cock as you brought him closer to his release.</p><p>"So good for me." He muttered, unable to be completely coherent. Your eyes almost rolled to the back of your head when you heard that. There was something about it that drove you crazy. This did not go unnoticed by Elijah.</p><p>You could tell he was getting closer as he jerked inside of your mouth. You were so eager to taste him like he was so eager to taste you. You moaned again and he finally rewarded you as he came down your throat. You pulled off of him, wrapping your lips around the tip to make sure none of his cum got everywhere, it would be a shame to ruin his suit.</p><p>You swallowed it quickly and sucked in a large breath. "You are so good for me, dear." He told you, his finger under your chin as he had you look up at him again. He was panting lightly as he recovered from his release. You let out a small whimper and your eyes fluttered closed. You moved toward his touch, a comfort in it that you couldn't resist.</p><p>"Do you like it when I tell you how good you are?" He asked as he brought you into his lap. You nodded as you straddled him once again. You could feel his cock under you and it only served to further remind you of the ache in your core. You ground your hips against him as your head flew back as your eyes closed.</p><p>He groaned deeply as he stood, carrying you over to the desk. Instead of setting you on the top like he did before, he stood you at the edge of it and bent you over, your bare chest against the cold surface of the wood. He spread your legs wide and you could hear him completely remove his pants and kick them away. You looked behind you as you watched what he was doing.</p><p>He nudged your foot one last time with his as he spread your legs farther. His hands gripped your hips tightly and he asked, "Do you want this, my dear? If you do not, tell me now."</p><p>You nodded, "Yes. Oh, yes, please!" He smiled as his grip seemed tighten around your hips. You would definitely have bruises tomorrow. He slowly began to enter you, filling you slowly, inch by inch. A long and breathless moan escaped your lips as you felt him stretch you.</p><p>He groaned as he filled you. Before he was fully in, he pulled out until he was left with nothing but the tip and pushed back in again. "'Lijah..." You moaned. His thrusts slowly began to increase in speed, and with that, it increased in force.</p><p>His slow and gentle thrusts began to build as he pushed himself all the way inside of you. You whimpered in pleasure, unable to control yourself. He just felt so good inside of you. But, apparently, that was nothing yet.</p><p>It wasn't until he'd had enough of slow and gentle and decided to really show you what pleasure was. What was once a slow and steady was now quick and rough. His thrust in a out of you, each thrust seemingly harder than the last. Your moans left you uncontrollably. If there was anyone in the building, you didn't care if they heard you or not. You felt so good that you didn't care what happened.</p><p>In, out, in, out, in, out. It was deliciously amazing. You were seeing spots as your release built up inside of you. This was better than anything you had ever experienced. His cock filled you so perfectly, his moans were so filthily fabulous, and his thrusts were so rough and mind-blowing. You were a moaning mess.</p><p>"I'm so close." He told you just as breathless as you would be if you could actually talk right now.</p><p>Your mouth hung open and you eyes rolled back as you could focus on nothing else except the pleasure that was raiding your body. You knew nothing but Elijah, every part of him. His hips snapped against you and your cunt squeezed around him so tightly. When your release hit you, it hit you hard, and it brought Elijah with you.</p><p>You moaned out loud as you came. It was the best thing you had ever felt in your entire life and Elijah knew it. Both your heads were swarming with pleasure. Elijah could barely stand as he cum shot inside of you, which only made you cum harder. He was breathless as he whispered in your ear, "Good girl, such a good girl."</p><p>You legs jerked as they supported you as best as they could. When he finally pulled out of you, he turned you onto your back as he kissed you sweetly. "So beautiful." He praised as he kissed your cheeks, your forehead, your lips, your neck, your jawline. When his lips pressed against yours again, you made sure he didn't move from them.</p><p>You brought him close to you, finding strength enough to wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer to you. When you pulled away for air, he chuckled, "Je suppose que vous l'avez aimé.(<em>I guess you liked it.</em>)"</p><p>You let out a weak chuckle as you nodded, "J'ai fait. (<em>I did.</em>)"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yes, you and Elijah were now a thing. No, no one knew, of course. Yes, the sex was incredible and came often.</p><p>Especially when the pranks started.</p><p>Elijah thought it was a bit childish at first; finding his good, sharpened pencils replaced with sticks, the tests he needed to grade replaced with Playboy magazines, the clock on his desk set back a few hours in times. Even if the clock never fooled him.</p><p>He struck back a few times with the pranks; faking 'F's on your assignments, surprisingly giving you suggestive movements when no one else was looking, setting your watch time a few hours in time. The last one did, however, fool you the first time.</p><p>However, when your pranks became more...interesting...he was all for it. The true pranks began when you came in class one day without a pair of panties, walking in to class and dropping a pen on the floor to pick it up and show off. He was frustrated the whole rest of the day.</p><p>That faithful day, you had declared war.</p><p>A few days and a few pranks between you both later, you were in his classroom during your lunch period making up a test for a better grade with another student in the class.</p><p>Since it was just the two of you and Elijah, he'd decided to have you both move your desks next to his and you were immediately suspicious.</p><p>As you both got to work, Elijah said that he had to clean out one of his drawers because they'd become cluttered.</p><p>But his desks were always kept perfectly clean and tidied.</p><p>But when he opened the drawer, there were all types of things that should not have been there. Pens that were supposed to be in the cup on his desk, paper clips that belonged in another drawer entirely, stacks of papers that were supposed to be in his filing cabinet.</p><p>He'd done this on purpose and you knew it.</p><p>You started working, watching his every move. And what a coincidence that the drawer was right next to you.</p><p>He scooted out of his chair and moved it to the side and in front of you. Pulling out his drawer, he began moving the objects from the drawer to the desk.</p><p>Then a pen rolled onto the floor, he bent down to pick it up, and he lingered.</p><p>You froze for a moment as you waited for his next move. You almost yipped when his finger brushed against your thigh and traveled up. He admired your skirt for a moment before reaching passed it and pulling down your panties and taking them off entirely.</p><p>Oh, boy.</p><p>You took in a breath and acted like you were reacting to the test. Elijah looked up at you and smirked as he made his way back to his stuff, stuffing your panties in his pocket where the other student couldn't see.</p><p>One of his hands rubbed up and down one of his legs before he moved them carefully voer to you. He spread your legs and brushed his fingers against your cunt.</p><p>You cleared your throat and little and shifted. You weren't sure if you were giving him more access or if you were trying to get him to cut it out.</p><p>But he did end up having a better advantage. With one hand, he uselessly sorted out the pens and, with the other, he entered a finger between your lower lips and into your hot core.</p><p>Your breath almost instantly began speed up. He moved one finger in and out of you and then curled them deliciously.</p><p>Your breath was quiet but fast and Elijah smirked. He took a moment to get rid of the smirk and raise a brow as he looked at you, giving an indifferent tone, "Est-ce que ça va? (<em> Are you okay?</em>)"</p><p>You cleared your throat and glanced at the other student before nodding, "Je suis bien. (<em>I'm fine.</em>)"</p><p>He nodded and repeated, "Bien. (<em>Good.</em>)"</p><p>He smirked again and looked at the other student to check their progress. They got back to work quickly, looking away from the distraction.</p><p>You, on the other hand, were trying your damnest not to fucking moan. Your pranks were provocative, but this was ridiculous.</p><p>He soon added a finger and then another and he was one finger away from fisting you. You were barely holding it together as your legs were spread wide enough for him but closed enough so the other student wouldn't have a front row seat to your cunt.</p><p>Your face was red as a tomato and, as they thankfully told you later, the student thought it was because you were frustrated with the test. Thankfully again, they thought your heavy breathing was also out of frustration.</p><p>And your stifled, breathy moan of pleasure as well.</p><p>Elijah had a stupid smirk on his face the whole time as he subtly thrusted his fingers in and out of you.</p><p>Before the end of your lunch, he had his fist deep inside of you and you had given up on trying to focus as you let your head fall onto your paper with a loud thud and let out a long groan. You weren't, not frustrated.</p><p>Somehow, by the time the bell rang, you had not cum. He pulled his hand from you and covered it with a paper towel he had thoughtfully stuffed in the drawer as the student slid their test over.</p><p>He thanked them and they nodded in reply, leaving the room. You eventually stood from your desk and gathered your things, glaring at him once before avoiding eye contact with the bastard who wouldn't and couldn't finish you off at the moment.</p><p>When you did look at him before you left the classroom, the glare was gone and you had a kind and calm smile on your face. You nodded and told him softly, "Va te faire foutre. (<em>Kiss my ass.</em>)"</p><p>Sinfe you were still the only two in the room, he winked and blew you a kiss before telling you, "Plus tard. (<em>Later.</em>)"</p><p>You rolled your eyes and shook your head as you headed to your next Mikaelson class.</p><p>You spent the rest of the day sexually frustrated. You couldn't pleasure yourself that night because you'd stupidly promised Elijah that you wouldn't pleasure yourself without him. </p><p>~</p><p>Two days later was your revenge day. </p><p>Instead of the usual conference period Elijah had during lunch, he had to give the students who left early for a game the day before and missed his class and quick session because of the test that was the next day.</p><p>You ditched lunch and snuck into his classroom while he was talking to another professor.</p><p>You hid under his desk, glad that the room was completely vacant of people. You made yourself comfortable in the corner of the inside of the desk, happy that you could fit with extra space.</p><p>You heard footsteps as a group of people entered the classroom. Elijah thankfully never say you as he came to sit at his desk.</p><p>You hid for a little longer, giving him some time before you made your presence known. He started calling roll and then began talking about the lesson.</p><p>That's when you popped in.</p><p>You began unbuckling his pants quickly and silently. His eyes widened immediately and he glanced down, finally seeing you. You looked up at him when you had his pants undone and gave a devilish smirk.</p><p>He took in a large breath and a single clench of his jaw. He wasn't mad, just frustrated. Like you had been. Good.</p><p>He looked back up to the class, took in a large breath and began teaching again. You let out a silent chuckle and removed his large, throbbing cock from his boxers.</p><p>You licked your lips when you saw it, feeling your core heating again at the sight of him. You swiped your thumb over his tip and he groaned and cleared his throat.</p><p>You pull your bottom lip between your teeth and leaned forward, licking a long strip up the underside of his cock from the bottom to the tip.</p><p>He stopped mid-sentence at that. One of the students asked if he was alright. "Je suis bien. Merci, Mademoiselle Amber."</p><p>You did that a few more times, licking up his precum before finally going down on him. When you suddenly took his all down your throat instead of the slow build he was expecting, he hands came down on his desk as he stopped speaking and grunted.</p><p>You quietly chuckled once again, sending shivers through his body.</p><p>"Professeur Mikaelson, est-ce que ça va? (<em> Professor Mikaelson, are you okay?</em>)"</p><p>He nodded, "Pardonne-moi. Je suis un peu malade. J'irai bien. (<em>Forgive me. I feel a little sick. I will be fine.</em>)"</p><p>You pulled off of him and smiled, licking your lips as you stared up at him with a mischievous look while he glanced down at you.</p><p>He pulled his chair back slightly as he began to speak again to continued teaching. You crawled forward a little to begin sucking him again. When you had your mouth wrapped around his cock again, he pushed his chair in suddenly and shoved his cock down your throat again.</p><p>It took everything you had not to moan. He may have thought he won that one, but he was wonderfully mistaken when you placed your hands on his legs and went deeper onto him, your nose digging into his lower stomach as you quietly but deeply moaned.</p><p>His breathed through it as he felt the pleasure fill him undeniably.</p><p>You then began bobbing your head up and down him quickly. Soon enough, he was twitching in your mouth as he neared his release. You could tell he was bracing himself for it.</p><p>Aww.</p><p>As soon as he was about to cum down your throat, you pulled off of him and fixed his pants, buckling him back up and making sure he was presentable again. Well, besides the huge erection in his pants.</p><p>He grunted in annoyance as his frustration filled him. You were going to get it soon.</p><p>You then sat down again, your back against the inside of the cool desk as you spread your legs wide.</p><p>You lifted your skirt and revealed your lack of panties. You didn't want to ruin a pair. You smirked at him as you waited for him to look back down at you.</p><p>When he did, his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Thankfully, he'd just told the students to get to work on an assignment he'd put on their desks before they walked in, no one was looking his way.</p><p>You licked your middle finger and brought it to your wet cunt. You stuck it inside of you and your eyes shut before you willed them to open again so you could look him directly in the eyes.</p><p>You promised you wouldn't pleasure without him. He was right there, wasn't he?</p><p>You pumped your finger in and out of you before adding another and another. It didn't feel as good with your tiny fingers inside of you versus Elijah's thick ones, but it was enough to get you there.</p><p>Your mouth opened and you let out a sigh as you stared at him, not moving your gaze as his eyes darkened so much they were practically black.</p><p>When you neared your release, your used your other finger to rub against your clit to quicken your release.</p><p>You finally came, your head flying back as you were unable to maintain eye contact. He was effectively hard and thoroughly frustrated, just the way you needed him.</p><p>The beel eventually rang and all the students stood and quickly left, wishing for Elijah to get well soon.</p><p>When all the students left, Elijah pulled out of his desk and stared at you in disbelief.</p><p>"What the hell was that?!" He questioned, half amused, half overcome with frustration. You came from under his desk holding your stomach as you laughed before tidying yourself up.</p><p>"That was payback, chérie. (<em>sweetheart</em>)" You told him as you fixed yourself.</p><p>He grunted in annoyance. You kissed his lips quickly and patted his pocket where'd you had slipped a note when you finished sucking him off.</p><p>You smiled, "And this is for you."</p><p>"When I get you..." Elijah told you with a small smirk creeping over his lips.</p><p>You grabbed your bag from under the desk and left the classroom quickly for your next class before you were late.</p><p>The next students eventually came pouring in and he sat back at his desk, effectively annoyed. He then dug in his pocket and retrieved whatever you'd put in there.</p><p>
  <em>Mon cher, (My dearest)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My parents will be leaving town this afternoon and I'll have the house to myself for the next four days when they get back Monday morning. Payback at six? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le tiens. (Yours)</em>
</p><p>Elijah smiled softly at your note and let out a deep chuckle.</p><p>You were so going to get it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You rushed home that afternoon, walking right passed Elijah and his classroom on your way out the door, only giving him a cocky grin and a wink before disappearing out of the door.</p>
<p>You got in the car and drove off, getting home quickly without getting pulled over. Let's just say you were more than eager to have Elijah over here.</p>
<p>When you walked into the house, your parents greeted you happily. "Hey, honey. How was school?" Your mother asked, "Anything fun happen?"</p>
<p>You smirked very slightly and covered it up with a smile, "You could say that." Before they could question it further you spoke, "Caroline."</p>
<p>They nodded with large smiles, "Of course." They adored Caroline and were always amused to hear what happened next with her.</p>
<p>You set your bag beside the couch and got to the kitchen to open the fridge. You began pulling out a few snacks from the cabinets and some things from the fridge and your mother asked, "Surely you're not going to eat all of that."</p>
<p>You shook your head with a smile, "No. Study sess today. Here."</p>
<p>She nodded, "Okay. Have fun."</p>
<p>"I will." You said, trying your best to keep your smirk and your blush away from your face.</p>
<p>After you had a few snacks laid out for show, you put your stuff up in your room. Soon enough, your father came over and kisses your forehead, "Are you sure you'll be okay on your own here?"</p>
<p>You smiled, "Of course. It's only four days. I'll be perfectly fine."</p>
<p>He sighed and nodded, your mother giving you a hug and a cheek kiss before saying, "Well, we're out. Call if you need anything. Behave. If we end up coming back early, we'll call."</p>
<p>You nodded, "I know all the rules. So no need for prep. Bye, Mom, Dad."</p>
<p>They waved and left through the front door, you stood on the porch as you waved to them as they drove off.</p>
<p>As soon as they were out of sight, you went to the kitchen and put the snacks up, heading to your room to actually get ready to have some fun.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>When six o'clock finally arrived, you were in the living room staring out of the window as you waited for Elijah. Before the clock could reach 6:01, a sleek, black car arrived in the driveway and you almost jumped for joy.</p>
<p>You took a breath and composed yourself before going to the door to wait. You could hear the footsteps on the porch and it took everything you had not to open the door before he even knocked. You didn't want to seem desperate.</p>
<p>After three knocks, you took a small second to hesitate before opening the door. You smiled up at Elijah and he smiled back. "Salut, Elijah. Come on in. (<em>Hi.</em>)"</p>
<p>His smile grew and he fixed his perfect suit before taking a step inside, looking around your home as you stepped aside for him to enter.</p>
<p>You closed the door behind you and turned around, motioning to your house as he walked deeper inside. "Bienvenue. (<em>Welcome.</em>)"</p>
<p>He nodded as he looked around, "You have a lovely home."</p>
<p>You smiled, "Thanks." You looked around yourself and shrugged, "It's not much."</p>
<p>He turned toward you and pulled you in, capturing your lips in his. You sighed into the kiss. You'd never actually been able to enjoy a nice, long, relaxing kiss with him.</p>
<p>At the school, whatever kisses you had were rushed because there was always the risk of being caught. Here, there were no security cameras in the halls or peeking students in the classroom to hide from.</p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around your waist, bringing you closer to him. Your arms found his neck and you kissed him deeper.</p>
<p>After a long makeout session, you separated for air. A smile graced your lips and you sighed, opening your eyes.</p>
<p>"I'll have to invite you to my home one day." He told you, moving a strand of hair from your face. You smiled again and pulled away from him, taking his hand and asking him if he wanted anything.</p>
<p>He shrugged with his free arm and told you, "Yes, I would actually. She's standing right in front of me."</p>
<p>You walked right into that one and you knew it. But, before you could make some sort of comment on it, his lips were on yours once again, this time harder and more insistent.</p>
<p>Before you could think to kiss him back, your legs were wrapped around his waist and he was carrying you to the living room.</p>
<p>When you did sink into the kiss, allowing yourself to comprehend as much of the situation as possible, you tangled your fingers in his hair, just as he liked it, and tugged slightly.</p>
<p>He groaned and sat you both down on the couch with you straddling his hips, grinding against him to earn his lovely sounds.</p>
<p>His hands searched your whole body, not leaving any surface untouched by him. "You're so beautiful." Elijah gasped in between kisses.</p>
<p>You moaned at that, his words of praise doing things to you. "Speak for yourself." You replied. He smirked and deepened the kiss even more, if it was even possible.</p>
<p>Your hands traveled to his suit, taking the jacket from his body and setting it to the side before heading to his shirt. He began fiddling with your shirt, moving it over your head.</p>
<p>When his shirt was finally unbuttoned, you actually took the time to admire his bare chest. You pulled away from him and ran your hands up and down him, feeling every rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out.</p>
<p>You were so happy you invited him over, it gave you time to appreciate him and he was loving it. Elijah's thumbs gently caressed the side of your thighs, moving your skirt out of the way so he could touch your sensitive skin.</p>
<p>You smiled when you met his eyes again, leaning in to return to his lips. "Gorgeous." You sighed, moving your lips from his to his cheek and down to his neck.</p>
<p>His eyes closed as you trailed your kisses up and down his neck, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin as he hummed slightly in pleasure.</p>
<p>You smirked and moved your hand to his cheek while the other trailed down his chest and to his thick cock. When your hand touched him, he moaned lightly. You wrapped your hand around him, fisting his thickness with your small hand and listening to his moans.</p>
<p>Elijah wrapped his hand around the wrist of the hand on his cheek. He placed a kiss to the palm of it and, in no time, your back was against the couch as Elijah climbed over you.</p>
<p>"You forget, chére, I'm here for payback. I'm here to give you your punishment. (<em>dear</em>)" He told you, his hand wrapping around your throat, just tight enough for you to feel it, but not tight enough to block any airways.</p>
<p>Heat coursed throughout your body at his words and you could feel your body getting even more sensitive to his touch.</p>
<p>This was going to be a fun night.</p>
<p>You stared into his eyes, subconsciously pulling your bottom lip between your teeth. He sighed as he began stroking his cock. Your eyes went down to see, your growing need becoming more unbearable by the second as you craved him.</p>
<p>You just wanted him to fuck you already.</p>
<p>You bucked your hips up a little, trying to get him to do it already. His smirk only grew as he tutted and shook his finger, "No, no, no. You'll know when I'm ready to fuck you. I need you to tell me something."</p>
<p>You nodded, "Anything."</p>
<p>He smiled at your willingness and said, "Promise you'll be a good girl for me and you'll do as I say."</p>
<p>You nodded, "Yes, sir."</p>
<p>The things he could do to you with just his words.</p>
<p>He smirked and nodded, "Good." He sat back up and you whimpered, sighing heavily before sitting up as well. "Come here." He told you, beckoning you over with his finger.</p>
<p>You scooted over, sitting right next to him so your thighs were touching. "Come here." He said again, patting his leg. You smiled and straddled him once again.</p>
<p>He gave a small smile and shook his head, "On your stomach, chére. You need to be taught a lesson. A couple of them, actually."</p>
<p>You whimpered and squirmed, grinding your hips against him instead. He raised a brow, "You told me you'd be a good girl and do what I said. Are you being naughty, dear?"</p>
<p>You bit your lip before complying, moving off of his lap to lay across it instead. He leaned down and whispered in your ear, "Good girl."</p>
<p>You smiled and he placed a kiss behind your ear. You moved your head back to give him access to your lips and he just let out a single breathy chuckle.</p>
<p>You yipped and jumped slightly when you felt a sharp slap to your ass, when you got passed the surprise, you moaned slightly as the sting lingered over your skin.</p>
<p>"Be a good girl and count them out for me." He told you.</p>
<p>"How many?" You whimpered after a moment. He smirked, "How ever many I want, chére."</p>
<p>You bit down on your lip and cursed when he slapped you again and you bit down too hard on your lip. "One!" You yelped.</p>
<p>He knew what he was doing. And you trusted him. You knew he wouldn't do anything he knew you wouldn't like, and if he was uncertain, he'd ask you.</p>
<p>He delivered another hard slap to your ass. "Two!" You moaned, getting into it as you felt the pleasure creep up on you.</p>
<p>"Three!" You yelled again.</p>
<p>Elijah rubbed his hand over your ass where he'd slapped you and said, "I should go off of the amount of students who were in that class when you surprised me..."</p>
<p>Your eyes widened slightly. "There had to have been around thirty people!"</p>
<p>He chuckled deeply, his eyes darkening a little as he spoke, "Exactly."</p>
<p>You gulped, feeling the heat rush to your face. He told you, "Including yourself, there were 33 students attending that class period."</p>
<p>You gulped. He smirked and began again, his blows becoming quicker in pace and a little harder as he punished you for being a bad girl earlier in that classroom.</p>
<p>You were a blushing, whimpering mess by the halfway point and you didn't know how you were going to make it to 33. You buried your face in your arms as you laid across his lap and allowed him to punish you, undeniably pleasure by his blows.</p>
<p>He fixed you, sitting you up so that you were on your fours, your ass presented to him better. He brought his free hand to your chest, expertly playing with your breasts as he continued to clap you on your ass.</p>
<p>You flew your head back and continued to count out his slaps. When you finally whimpered the last number, you collapsed on his lap.</p>
<p>He rubbed your red ass and said, "Such a good girl."</p>
<p>You looked up slowly, "Does that mean you'll finally fuck me?"</p>
<p>He smiled, kissing you again as he moved you to him again. When you broke, he chuckled, "No."</p>
<p>You sputtered at that, annoyed and frustrated. He slid off of the couch, on his knees in front of you as he made you spread your legs and place them over his shoulders.</p>
<p>He moved your skirt back and admired how wet you were for him. You moaned and bit your lip again, moving your hips as you grew eager for him to touch you.</p>
<p>He moved his fingers up and down your cunt before he finally stuck it in. Except, he didn't start with one. He stuffed three of his thick fingers inside of you, no resistance thanks to your wetness. He immediately began to move in and out of you at a quick pace, your moans as you threw your head back loud.</p>
<p>You ground your hips against his hand to get him to keep going. He pulled his fingers out of you suddenly, a deep chuckle escaping his lips. You looked down at him to ask what gives.</p>
<p>But before you could even open your mouth to complain, his mouth was wrapped around your wet cunt, lapping up at your wetness like it was the last meal he would ever have.</p>
<p>You moaned loudly, grinding your hips against him as you begged for more. His tongue darted inside of you as he pleasured you just right.</p>
<p>"'Lijah!" You yelled, your hands flying to his hair to keep him close to you. You ended up wrapping your thighs around his head, pulling him impossibly closer to you.</p>
<p>His hands found your hips as he pulled you closer, moving you so your back was laying on the couch and you were at the edge of it. He gripped you tightly as he sucked you.</p>
<p>You could feel yourself tipping toward the edge as pleasure filled your body, you were already screaming for Elijah to keep going, how you were so close.</p>
<p>But before you could cum, Elijah pulled away from your grip, licking his fingers and cleaning his face that was smeared with your wetness.</p>
<p>You groaned, sexually frustrated and in need of a release that Elijah was denying you. He wagged his finger, "Not just yet, chére."</p>
<p>He placed his finger under your chin, lifting it up so much that you got the hint to stand. On wobbling knees, you stood and looked into his eyes, pleading and desperate for him to give you what you wanted.</p>
<p>He kissed you then, further teasing you. It drove you crazy as your head swam.</p>
<p>When he pulled away, you were breathless and your eyes were still closed. "Please, 'Lijah." You begged desperately.</p>
<p>He sat down where you just were, his legs spread wide as he said, "First, you are going to finish what you started."</p>
<p>You dropped to your knees so fast you'd probably have bruises and began pulling his pants down completely. Then, without hesitation, you pulled his thick cock into your mouth and began bobbing your head up and down his length.</p>
<p>Elijah's head flew back then as he groaned deeply. You weren't mad at this part. You did love the taste and the feel of him. He was always hot and heavy on your tongue and his moans were reward for your good work, along with his cum down your throat.</p>
<p>You wasted no time in moaning up and down his thickness and licking and sucking all the while doing it, filling him to the brim with pleasure in so little time. You'd normally take this nice and slow, taking your time with him to savor every feel of him, but you had been neglected long enough.</p>
<p>Your hand traveled down your body and to your cunt to relieve some of that pressure. You sighed onto his cock when you pushed your fingers passed your folds and began pumping them in and out of you.</p>
<p>Before you could get any real relief though, Elijah leaned forward and slapped your ass. You jumped, moving your hand from yourself and coming off of his cock. "Did I say you could touch yourself?"</p>
<p>You bit your lip and shook your head, "No, sir."</p>
<p>He spoke, "Then don't."</p>
<p>You nodded and whimpered again, too sexually hungry to respond verbally. You got back to your original job, quickly bringing him to the brink of an orgasm.</p>
<p>You cursed yourself at his ability to last a while. It didn't matter how good you were at this now, Elijah would always hold out long enough to turture you with it.</p>
<p>When he jerked in your mouth, you practically yelled a muffled 'please!'. That sent him over the edge and he spilled himself inside of you once again.</p>
<p>You quickly cleaned him up, sealing the job with a kiss before hungry asking, "Now? Please say yes! Oh, say yes!"</p>
<p>Elijah nodded with a large smile, "Yes, my dear. You've been a good girl for me."</p>
<p>You smiled and attacked him with kisses, planting them all over his body, his chest, his neck, his stomach. It was a glorious body. He was so beautiful.</p>
<p>He finally pushed you back so that you were laying on the couch and once again stalked over you, leaning in close as he buried his head in the crook of your neck.</p>
<p>"Are you ready, my dear?"</p>
<p>You yelled, "Yes, please, yes!"</p>
<p>He smirked and ripped the skirt from your body before pounding into you, not waiting for you to adjust to your size, as you had waited enough.</p>
<p>As soon as he was all the way inside of you, you gasped and moaned loudly. "Oh god!" You yelled, your arms wrapping around his neck and your legs wrapping around his waist.</p>
<p>This gave him more access as he continued to pound into you, deep groans and moans of pleasure filling your ear as he trusted into you fast and rough.</p>
<p>Your eyes had fluttered shut and you were already about to cum. His rough and hard thrusts were ruthless as he pounded into you.</p>
<p>He bit the sensitive skin on your neck, making you gasp out more than you already were. He really knew how to treat a woman.</p>
<p>His hard thrusts were almost too much to bare as you came crashing down into a mind-shattering, mind-numbing, mind-blowing orgasm.</p>
<p>You came around him your cunt squeezing him deliciously which made both of you feel even better than before. He didn't stop his thrusts, if anything, they became even rougher.</p>
<p>Your legs grew weak and Elijah had to move them to make sure they stayed wrapped around his waist and your arms around his neck.</p>
<p>He bit down on your shoulder, making you scream in pleasure once again.</p>
<p>His thrusts became sloppy as he focused on keeping them hard and rough, his rhythm failing as he neared his own release.</p>
<p>After one particularly hard thrust, you found yourself cumming once again. This time, Elijah joined you as you screamed in pleasure. Elijah moaned, hsi voice deep and his breath gone as he yelled your name, "Y/N!"</p>
<p>Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as they squeezed shut. You yelled, the French words rolling off of your tongue deliciously, "Je t'aime tellement, Elijah! (<em>I love you so much, Elijah!</em>)"</p>
<p>You both rode out your orgasms, your heads so high you couldn't think straight. When you finally came down, Elijah took a moment before pulling out of you with a sigh. You whimpered, no longer feeling whole.</p>
<p>He moved your hair away from your face as it stuck to the sweat that gathered on your forehead. He stroked your cheek and smiled, "Je t'aime aussi, Y/N. (<em>I love you, too, Y/N.</em>)"</p>
<p>You smiled, pulling him closer and into another long and passionate kiss. Between each kiss, you both whispered your "Je t'aime"s to each other, not being able to get enough of them. You drank each other up like you were your last sources of water.</p>
<p>"I love you so so much." You told him again.</p>
<p>"I love you." He repeated.</p>
<p>There was silence for a moment and you asked, "Do you want to do it again?"</p>
<p>He smirked a devilish smirk before whispering, "Let's see how naughty my good girl can get."</p>
<p>You smirked back and he helped you up, hauling you off of the couch. You leaned in, kissing him sweetly before booking it down the hall, Elijah chasing after you eagerly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: I love writing these. Have a fluff chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was picture day. You figured, why not where a dress? Sounds like a good idea. So you put on an elegant, black cocktail dress decorated with flowers and no sleeves. You knew you looked great, you knew it would be great for a picture. You didn’t worry much about your outfit.</p><p>But when you arrived at school that day, you couldn’t see a single student in sight wearing a dress. The students either wore regular clothes, a nice jumpsuits, or really pretty shirts. No one wore dresses. Not even Caroline.</p><p>So now you were nervous about standing out too much.</p><p>You’d never been one to be nervous about standing out, as much as it wasn’t too noticeable. But, it was hard for you to feel like no one was staring.</p><p>You couldn’t visit Elijah this morning, he had a quick conference meeting to attend before school started. You couldn’t visit him for a few words of praise and assurance.</p><p>So, you stayed in the front yard of the school and waited for Caroline to get here. When she finally did, she smiled and said, “Oh my god. You look amazing!”</p><p>You smiled, “Really? You think so? You’re the only one who said so, I think you may be pulling the best friend thing.”</p><p>She tilted her head, looping your arm with hers and telling you, “If I didn’t mean it, I’d be a best friend and exaggerate the fact that I didn’t like the dress.” You chuckled, “Okay, great. Then maybe I’ll stop freaking out.”</p><p>She asked, “Why are you freaking out? You look gorgeous in this dress.”</p><p>You shrugged, “I don’t know. I just don’t want to stick out like a sore thumb.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes with a smile, “You won’t stick out like a sore thumb. You’ll stick out like the moon among stars. You’re beautiful.”</p><p>You groaned, “But I don’t want to stick out like that! I just want to be a star among stars.”</p><p>Caroline laughed and looked you in the eyes, “You’re beautiful. This dress is beautiful.”</p><p>Just then, a group of three boys passed by them both, chuckling to themselves as they looked at your dress. You frowned and immediately looked away from them before they walked away, looking back at Caroline, “Really?”</p><p>Caroline gave the boys a look and then sighed loudly, “Damon!”</p><p>The group stopped and one of them groaned out loud, “What?” Damon stepped out of the group and you glared. He said goodbye to whoever he was joking around with and dragged himself over.</p><p>Caroline scolded him, “Why would you laugh at her?”</p><p>Damon looked at you and said, “Nice dress.” He then snickered and your glare only hardened, he lifted his hands in defense. “I’m only joking, honest. Cross my heart, hope to die and all that.”</p><p>Caroline narrowed her eyes at him and he rolled his own. He then looked at you, stooping down to your level so that you would look at him and sincerely said with a smile, “You look great. Ignore my stupidity.” He pecked your cheek and began walking off. “See ya later, beautiful.” He threw over his shoulder, winking at you.</p><p>You rolled your eyes and shrugged, giving a smile. Caroline shrugged as well as she said, “I don’t know. He’s Damon.”</p><p>You agreed and the two of you kept walking into the school. When classes started, you headed your separate ways.</p><p>You got to Niklaus’ class and gave him a small smile, “Hello, Professor.”</p><p>“Ah, Y/N. You look wonderful today.” He greeted. “Please, take your seat.” You nodded and took your usual spot. When the bell rang to start class, the chatter going on throughout the class died down as Niklaus clapped his hands together and spoke.</p><p>“Alright, class, before we get started, I need to inform you of picture day things.” He started, going to the board to write things down in the top corner. “You will be taking pictures during your language class. So when you get to Professor Doherty, Professor Holden, or Professor E. Mikaelson, they will take you to the auditorium for pictures. They are trying to get things done swiftly, so any horseplay will be a detention.”</p><p>You all muttered your agreements and he started class.</p><p>~</p><p>When you finally got to fourth period French, you shot a smile toward Elijah, who kindly returned. He looked up and down your outfit, a smile on his face as his lips parted slightly. “Vous êtes ravissante, Mademoiselle Y/N. (<em>You are lovely, Miss Y/N.</em>)” He told you, bowing his head slightly and subtly winking at you.</p><p>You blushed slightly and gave a slight curtsy, using your dress as an advantage, “Merci beacoup, Professeur Mikaelson. (<em>Thank you very much, Professor Mikaelson.</em>)”</p><p>You walked into the classroom, taking your seat. Elijah looked in and around at his eyes, his gaze lingering on you. You uncrossed your legs and then crossed them again, making sure to move your legs really slow to catch his gaze a little longer. Just in case the whole dress thing didn’t work out, you had taken off your panties to show off to Elijah for after school.</p><p>You just loved the way his chocolate eyes watched you. You licked your bottom lip and pulled it into your mouth. He smiled slightly, trying to keep it away as his eyes darkened. He mouthed over to you, “I dare you.”</p><p>You chuckled to yourself and sat back in your seat, waiting for the class to start for picture day. When the bell rang, Elijah looked over his students and smiled, “Tout le monde est-il prêt à partir? (<em>Is everyone ready to go?</em>)”</p><p>The students nodded their agreements and you all got up to head to the auditorium. The students traveled in their little groups on the way while you stayed back with Elijah.</p><p>“Attends juste, Y/N. (<em>Just wait, Y/N.</em>)” Elijah whispered to you, his voice deep and seductive. You smirked slightly and giggled before replying, “Je suis impatient. (<em>I am impatient.</em>)”</p><p>He smirked again and fought the urge to wrap an arm around your waist as he walked beside you. You all reached the auditorium, getting the lines for picture taking.</p><p>It moved relatively faster than you thought it would and you were back in the classroom in no time, doing your work and doing dirty things to Elijah.</p><p>~</p><p>After school, you waited in the parking lot for a few minutes before seeing Elijah heading over to his car. He smiled when he saw you and spoke, “Hello, Y/N.”</p><p>“Hey.” You responded, returning the sweet smile. He unlocked his car door and told you, “You look absolutely stunning in that dress.”</p><p>You smiled, “Why, thank you, Professor. You know what else?”</p><p>He asked, “What?”</p><p>You whispered in his ear, dropping your voice a little bit as you told him, “My parents aren’t home.”</p><p>Elijah sighed, his desire already beginning to grow again. He scolded playfully, “Méchante fille. (<em>Bad girl.</em>)”</p><p>You shrugged, “You love it.”</p><p>“I do.” He told you before getting in his car. You smirked and got in your own, heading off to get your reward and punishment wrapped in one...or three.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I have a surprise for you later on." Elijah told you.</p><p>You smiled, "Okay, should I come after school?"</p><p>He shook his head, "No. I'll pick you up."</p><p>You furrowed your brow, "Pick me up? Where are we going?"</p><p>He shrugged, "You'll see."</p><p>So you went home that afternoon and finished homework while you waited for Elijah. When he pulled up in the front, you waved to your parents and told them you were going out with a friend. They let you go and you got in the car with Elijah.</p><p>When you were inside, you sat in the passenger seat and Elijah placed a hand on your knee, yours covering his.</p><p>After a few minutes, you asked, "Seriously, though, where are we going?"</p><p>He finally answered, "My place."</p><p>Your smile fell as you asked him, "Are you sure? Don't you live with your siblings?"</p><p>He nodded, "They're away for the weekend. We'll have the house to ourselves."</p><p>You nodded and gave him a smile, turning your attention to the window.</p><p>When the car came to a stop, you looked out at the mansion in front of you. You knew the Mikaelson place was big, but you didn't think people meant mansion.</p><p>Elijah got you out of the car, "What?"</p><p>"I…this is…"</p><p>"Too much?" He suggested, opening the door and placing his jacket on the coat rack.</p><p>You shook your head, "No, it's just big. I didn't expect it."</p><p>He chuckled, "Yes, well, I'm thinking of moving out. Getting my own place. My sister is, as well. It's just more ideal, I suppose."

You nodded and he added, "Besides, you'd be able to come over all the time. You are always welcome."</p><p>You smiled, touching your fingertips to his as you flattened your hands together.</p><p>You sighed, your smile falling a little. "What's wrong, mon amour?"</p><p>You shrugged, "I don't know. I guess…I'm just tired of hiding. But if people saw…well, they wouldn't approve."</p><p>He placed his hand under your chin, lifting it for you to look him in the eyes, "Listen to me, Y/N. What others think doesn't matter. When you graduate, we'll be able to be open with our relationship. If people still want to criticize, let them, it won't change how I feel about you. I love you, more than anything, and I would never do anything to hurt you. I can wait if it means I can be with you. Do you love me?"</p><p>You nodded, "Of course. How could I not?"</p><p>He smiled, "Then does it really matter in the end if people approve?"</p><p>You smiled slowly and shrugged, "Guess not."</p><p>He pulled you up for a kiss, "Je t'aime beaucoup, mon amour. (<em>I love you very much, my love.</em>)"</p><p>You smiled, standing on your toes to kiss him. You spoke, "Je t'ai-"</p><p>Suddenly, the door opened.</p><p>You both froze, turning to see who'd just come in. You quickly pulled away, clasping your hands behind your back and bowed your head.</p><p>Elijah cleared his throat, making himself busy with fixing the cuffs of his shirt. "Niklaus, you're back…"</p><p>The professor stood in the doorway, eyes switching between you and his brother. Slowly, a smirk began to spread across his lips as he evaluated the situation.
"Yes…" He trailed off. You blushed as he looked at you and greeted, "Y/N."</p><p>You nodded in reply, "Professor."</p><p>His smirk somehow grew as he said, "Come now, love. You're dating my brother, call me by my name."</p><p>He went by three names, Nik, Klaus, and Niklaus. You didn't know which one he preferred or wanted you to call him by. So went with Elijah's.</p><p>"Hello…Niklaus…" You nervously shuffled. He nodded and smiled at you before Elijah got his attention, "Did you need something, brother?"</p><p>Niklaus then spoke, "Ah, yes. I forgot my laptop charger."

He walked past the two of you and grabbed the cord from the table in the living room. He got back to the door, "You two lovebirds have fun."</p><p>"Um, Prof- er, Niklaus?" You called.</p><p>He turned to you, that smirk never faltering, "Yes?"</p><p>You bit your lip, "Can you maybe…not tell anyone?"</p><p>He nodded, "Of course. Besides…"</p><p>He put his hand on the door before opening it and slipping through, saying, "I'm dating your best friend."</p><p>He then disappeared through the door. You stared after him as you processed this new information.</p><p>"Wait..." You started as you started to grip the situation. When it hit you, you spoke up, "Oh! Wait, he's dating Caroline? That's why she canceled on movie night! She was all like 'Oh, I have too much homework to do' and 'I need to study for a test' and 'I have-"</p><p>You were interrupted by a pair of lips crashing against yours. You sighed into the kiss, your arms finding Elijah's neck as you pulled him closer.</p><p>When you separated you nodded, "You're right. Who cares?"</p><p>You kissed him again, jumping up to wrap your legs around his waist. He carried you away to his room, closing the door behind him and setting you on the bed, settling between your legs as he kissed you, grinding against your core.</p><p>"Was this the surprise?" You asked, a smile on your face.</p><p>He shook his head, "Not exactly."</p><p>He kissed you before standing again, heading to a drawer to grab something. "Close your eyes." He told you.</p><p>You gave him a look and he said, "Fais moi confiance. (<em>Trust me.</em>)"</p><p>You nodded, closing your eyes as you heard him rustle around the drawer. When he walked back over to you, he held your hand for a moment, to reassure you not to worry before clasping something around your neck.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>You opened your eyes then, feeling the collar and letting out a sigh. He hadn't even done anything and you could already feel yourself getting hot all over again.</p><p>You put a hand behind his neck, pulling him to you for a kiss. You tangled your hands in his hair and brought him closer to you. He smirked, "Such a good girl." You moaned slightly at that. Those words were music to your ears.</p><p>He pulled away from you, telling you, "You're going to behave, won't you?"</p><p>You nodded eagerly, your eyes switching between his eyes and his lips. "Good."</p><p>His voice was firm, his grip on the leash that he'd connected to the collar tightened. You let out a sigh in the place of a moan, his tone sending shivers down your spine.</p><p>"Now…" He started, loosening his grip, "Let's begin, shall we?"</p><p>You nodded eagerly. He first ordered you to undress yourself, which you did without a second thought. You stood before him, naked and ready. He then ordered, "On you-"</p><p>Before he could finish his sentence, you were already dropping to your knees. You wanted nothing more than to pleasure him at that moment, and you were going to be good when you did it. Especially if it will earn you a...thick...reward.</p><p>Elijah smiled, rubbing his thumb against your cheek, "So eager."</p><p>You smiled at him, squirming in your spot. You were already so ready for Elijah to fuck you, but if he wanted to wait it out, you would. You would do anything for him.</p><p>He smiled, retracting his hand from your cheek and telling you, "You know what to do."</p><p>So you got to work.</p><p>Unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants, you pulled his cock out, admiring it for a moment before licking the tip. He was undeniably hard and you could tell it wasn't comfortable for him. You licked a few long strips up his cock before finally taking him into your mouth.</p><p>He let out a sigh of relieve at the warmth of your mouth. You sighed as well, but for a different reason. You bobbed your head slowly, pulling off until you reached the tip before pushing back on, going all the way down. Elijah gripped the leash again, pulling on it and pulling you down more.</p><p>You moaned at the feeling, the collar around your throat gave you some kind of feeling. You wanted more.</p><p>You started moving a little faster, quickening your pace and rhythm. Elijah moaned, pulling on the leash more as you pulled him closer to the edge.</p><p>"Oh, Y/N." He said softly, a hand coming down behind your head. You moaned again, your hands coming up to wrap around his back and pull him closer.</p><p>His eyes closed and his head shot back as he felt himself getting closer. "Y/N..." He said as his breath quickened.</p><p>You moaned once again, your core heating up. You wanted so badly for him to take you, to fuck you against every piece of furniture in this gigantic house <em>today</em>.</p><p>You would be fine with being sore if he meant he would do it.</p><p>When he twitched in your mouth, you bobbed your head a couple more times before pushing all the way down on him, letting a moan rip from your throat as you sent pleasure shooting through his body.</p><p>He came down your throat, his head shooting back as he moaned your name. You started cleaning him off, bobbing your head a little as he placed his hand under your chin and began pulling you off.</p><p>You resisted for a moment, but then let him move you as he bent down to kiss you. You immediately kissed back, loving the feel of his lips on yours. You would never get enough it him.</p><p>He licked into your mouth tasting himself on your tongue as you both moaned into the kiss. When he pulled away, you began fiddling with the collar and he tutted, "You can't take it off just yet."</p><p>You shook your head, "Tighten it, please, tighten it."</p><p>You almost sent him over the edge again with that one request. The smirk that spread across his face had you moaning. He bent down, adjusting the collar to make it tighter.</p><p>He asked, "Better?"</p><p>You shook your head, "More."</p><p>He obliged. You whimpered a little louder, "More."</p><p>His breath quickened, obviously getting worked up again by your requests. "Better?"</p><p>You whispered, "More."</p><p>Elijah stifled a deep groan as he continued to tighten the collar. It was tight around your neck, you were sure you'd end up having a bruise by tomorrow, but you didn't care. It felt so good.</p><p>"Better?" He asked.</p><p>You nodded, your voice coming out in a whimpering whisper, "So much better."</p><p>You were panting by now, unable to catch your breath as you got so worked up over being so hot and wet. You were so ready, but it seemed like Elijah still had a few things in mind.</p><p>He placed a hand on your cheek, blowing a breath out to calm himself as much as he could, and walking you both over to the sofa in the room.</p><p>He took a seat, patting his leg for you to come over. You did, still on your knees. Your were so hot that you didn't want to stand up just yet and Elijah seemed perfectly fine with that, a smile set on his face as you crawled over.</p><p>You walked over, your head resting in his lap as you let out a desperate moan and wiggled your ass in the air. Elijah placed a hand on your hip, pulling to the side of him so he could reach.</p><p>He rubbed your ass, watching you as your eyes fluttered shut at his soft touches. He asked you softly, "What do you want? You've been such a good girl for me?"</p><p>His hand lowered, his fingers rubbing against where you needed him most as he collected your wetness on his fingers.</p><p>You moaned, your mouth hanging open as you told him, "This. I want this so badly."</p><p>He smiled, kissing your neck before placing a kiss on your spine and sending shivers through your body. "As you wish, mon amour."</p><p>He thrusted his finger into you, admiring your wetness as he easily slid them in and out of your cunt. You moaned, letting your head fall in his lap. It wasn't long before he decided to add two fingers, filling your cunt as he pulled in and out of you.</p><p>You moaned, your body moving with his hand as he pleasured you. "Oh my god..." You moaned, already breathless as the pleasure course through you.</p><p>"Elijah." You gasped, too pent up for your own good. He curled his fingers inside of you, moving them deeper into you. You moaned and moaned and moaned, your breath shortening as you became even more of a mess.</p><p>"Oh, Elijah. Fuck, ah, 'Lijah." You spoke, "I'm so- fuck- I'm so close. I can't, shit..."</p><p>Elijah told you gently, "Cum for me." As if he'd pressed some button, you came then and there around his fingers as they curled and pushed and pulled.</p><p>Your eyes fluttered shut as you catch your breath, burying your face in Elijah lap. He pulled his fingers from you, sucking them into his mouth.</p><p>You lifted your head from his lap, having you look up at him as he asked, "Do want it? Do you want me to fuck you?"</p><p>You nodded eagerly, "Yes. Please, yes."</p><p>He stood, leading you over before having you stand up. He placed a hand under your chin, lifting it to kiss you again. He led you to the bed, turning you around and having you stand on your fours.</p><p>He dropped his pants all the way, placing his hands on your hips to steady you. You panted as you waited for him to finally thrust into you, to finally fill you, to finally fu-</p><p>He shoved himself in you then, pushing all the way inside of you. He was so deep, so thick, so delicious. You let a loud moan escape your lips, closing your eyes and shooting your head back.</p><p>Elijah picked up the leash once again, pulling it as he pulled out slowly before pounding back into you. You screamed, "'Lijah!"</p><p>He sighed, tightly gripping the leash and pulling hard on it. He pulled out of you, quickly pushing back into you.</p><p>No, push isn't the right word.</p><p>Pound?</p><p>Not yet.</p><p>He fucked you.</p><p>That's right. He fucked you hard and well. Your mind turned blank, you could only see spots, you could barely speak because you were shaking with your oncoming orgasm. Your arms were too weak to hold you up and they collapsed under you.</p><p>Elijah's hips met your ass, his cock hit just the right spot so amazingly every time he thrusted into you. You were a moaning mess as he practically fucked you into the bed.</p><p>"Almost there." He told you, pulling a little tighter.</p><p>You nodded weakly, too pleasure riddled to speak. You were so close to your own release, so close. He never failed to bring you to this point. Every love making, every pounding, every <em>fucking</em>, it was mind-melting.</p><p>So close.</p><p>Almost there.</p><p>Almost-</p><p>"Fuck, Elijah! Ah~!" You screamed as you came around, clenching around Elijah's cock. He came right after you, pushing deep inside of you as he yelled your name.</p><p>"Oh, Y/N!" He exclaimed, bending over you to fold his body to yours. As you both came down from your highs, you were left panting as you collapsed onto the bed, Elijah falling next to you.</p><p>He pulled your body over to his, kissing you as he moaned into your mouth. You kissed back, moving to lay on top of his chest.</p><p>When you pulled back, whispering, "I love you." You planted a kiss to his forehead. "I love you," A kiss to his cheek. "I love you," to his other cheek. "I love you," his nose. "I love you," his neck. "I love you," his chest. "I love you."</p><p>To his lips.</p><p>You gave him a long, slow, passionate kiss that you would never, ever get enough of.</p><p>Elijah smiled after the kiss, planting a kiss to your neck and a peck to your lips after. "I love you."</p><p>You laid on his chest, a smile set on your lips. He rubbed your back as you relaxed onto him. After a moment of silence, he asked, "Do you want to go again?"</p><p>You chuckled and looked up at him, "Nap first." He nodded, smiling at you as he said, "Of course." He kissed your forehead before removing the collar from around your neck and setting it to the side.</p><p>"By the way..." He started.</p><p>You hummed.</p><p>"I have more than just the collar and leash."</p><p>You looked up at him and sighed, smiling lightly as you told him, "And you call me the naughty one."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were a little cranky. You hadn't gotten as much sleep as you intended to get the night before because you were studying for a test and almost pulled an all-nighter.</p><p>So here you were, running on only half an hour of sleep.</p><p>All of your teachers picked up on your prickly behavior quickly. You were usually really kind and respectful, but you were a little snappy toward everyone.</p><p>"Hey, Y/N/N!" Caroline greeted happily when she got up to her in the hall, about to head to their third period.</p><p>Y/N growled, "What, Caroline?"</p><p>She made a face, "Jeez, just saying hi. What's wrong with you?"</p><p>You rubbed your temples, "I'm fine. Tired."</p><p>"I can see that."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"Hey, Y/L/N, what's got your panties in a twist?" Damon asked as he came up beside the both of you.</p><p>You had to keep yourself from snapping at him. Literally. You were not doing so well.</p><p>"Tired. Do something and I'll bite you," you threatened full-heartedly.</p><p>He shook his head and rolled his eyes, digging in his bag. He gave you an energy drink and told you, "Take this, or you'll end up getting detention with one of the teachers."</p><p>Detention with Elijah wouldn't be so bad...</p><p>But you really needed a mood lift and a little more energy could give you that. You sighed and drank from the bottle, thanking Damon.</p><p>"This is alcohol, is it?" You asked him, lifting a brow.</p><p>He rolled his eyes again, "I'm trying to keep you from detention, not throw you in a suspension. Have a little faith."</p><p>You rolled your eyes at the Salvatore Brother and got to Klaus's class with Caroline.</p><p>-</p><p>You were in a better mood by the time the class ended and were ready to go see Elijah. You couldn't wait.</p><p>Oh, a side effect of energy drinks that you tend to have? You got...testy. How you loved to challenge and antagonize people.</p><p>You couldn't wait to see how Elijah would fair against you.</p><p>So you walked into French class, getting through the door. Usually, you were the first person in so you could steal a kiss, but today you were next tk last. Already off to a good start.</p><p>Elijah looked up at you when you walked through the door with no one in particular, that very small, very silent smirk on your face.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes which followed you halfway to your seat. He cleared his throat and started teaching.</p><p>You tapped Stefan's shoulder in front of you, whispering a little, "I'm bored."</p><p>He furrowed his brow, "Ceci est votre classe préférée. C'est le cours préféré de tout le monde. Comment tu t'ennuies? (<em>This is your favorite class. It's everyone's favorite class. How are you bored?</em>)"</p><p>You shrugged, "Just am. The teacher's no fun."</p><p>Stefan rolled his eyes and turned back to his desk, "Concentrer, Y/N. (<em>Focus.</em>)"</p><p>You let out a huff and Elijah turned around, a hand on his desk and his ruler in hand. He only used the thing to point at the board or screen when he was using it.</p><p>"Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous aimeriez partager avec tout le monde? (<em>Is there something you would like to share with everyone?</em>)" He asked sternly.</p><p>Stefan shook his head, "Non, Professeur. (<em>No, Professor.</em>)"</p><p>"Êtes-vous sûr? Je suis sûr que j'ai entendu l'anglais. (<em>Are you sure? I'm sure I've heard English.</em>)" Elijah raised a brow, looking to you for an explanation.</p><p>You concealed your smile and shrugged, "Non, Monsieur."</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at you before turning back to the board. You muttered, "That's 'cause you speak it, dumbass."</p><p>"Y/N!" Stefan whisper-shouted.</p><p>"Y a-t-il autre chose? (<em>Is there something else?</em>)" Elijah asked, his voice more firm than before.</p><p>"Non, Professeur," you told him. He eyed you again and you crossed your legs from one side to the other. He licked his bottom lip between his teeth and you had to keep yourself from smiling at the effect you had on him.</p><p>He turned back to the board once again.</p><p>You sat in your seat, not paying much attention. You already knew what he was teaching, you got a sneak peak at his lessons last time you were with him.</p><p>In fact, he let you do it after he'd finished putting it together. The only reason it was more challenging for you than for everyone else was because he had you do the work while he fucked you, having you read it out loud as you did your work.</p><p>That was a fun night...</p><p>You tapped your fingers on the desk quietly and thought for a moment. You smiled and grabbed a piece of paper from your bag,</p><p>You scribbled a note on it and passed it to Stefan. '<em>Don't his hands look so hot? Mm, those hands...</em>'</p><p>Stefan's eyes widened very slightly and scribbled on another piece of paper, throwing it over to you. '<em>Y/N, he's your teacher.</em>'</p><p>You rolled your eyes. '<em>I can still fantasize. Besides, we're seniors. I'm out by the end of the year.</em>'</p><p>'<em>What are you saying?</em>' He scribbled back.</p><p>'<em>I can fantasize about those hands, that's what I'm saying. Those big, perfect, beautiful hands.</em>'</p><p>Stefan sighed heavily, <em>'Y/N! Behave!</em>'</p><p>'<em>I'm just saying. He's hot. Just attractive.</em>'</p><p>Stefan shook his head and went back to his work, not responding so he could use the last few minutes to do his work.</p><p>The class came to an end and Elijah announced, "Au revoir, classe. (<em>Goodbye, class.</em>)"</p><p>Everyone got up, packing as they got ready to leave the class. He added, "À part toi, M. Salvatore et Ms. Y/L/N. (<em>Except for you, Mr. Salvatore and Ms. Y/L/N.</em>)"</p><p>You almost smirked. Stefan spoke up, "Oui, Professeur Mikaelson." He put the pieces of papers in his bag and went to zip it up.</p><p>Elijah shook his head, "Avec les notes, s'il vous plaît. (<em>With the notes, please.</em>)" He didn't turn around as he said this.</p><p>Stefan shot you a look and everyone left the class, giggling and murmuring about your "misfortune".</p><p>You both went to the front of the classroom, standing in front of his desk. Elijah held his hand out for the notes and Stefan handed it over reluctantly.</p><p>"Vous avez une détention, Y/N. (<em>You have detention, Y/N.</em>)" Elijah told you not yet reading the notes. "Merci, M. Salvatore. Vous pouvez partir. (<em>Thank you, Mr. Salvatore. You can leave.</em>)" He said this as he sat down in his seat.</p><p>"What?" You questioned, feigning surprise. Stefan nodded and left the room, shrugging at you as he left. You mouthed "traitor" at him as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.</p><p>You turned back to Elijah, smirking a little. He looked up at you and cocked a brow, taking in a breath.</p><p>You folded your hands behind your back, rocking back and forth on your feet. You looked over his desk to see the notes, scanning over them as you told him, "Vous trouverez les notes familières. Après tout, je te l'ai déjà dit... (<em>You will find the note familiar. After all, I already told you...</em>)"</p><p>"You're going to make me say it?" He asked.</p><p>You questioned, "Dire quoi? (<em>Say what?</em>)"</p><p>He sighed, "English, please."</p><p>"As you wish. I still have a class after this, you know," you told him, quirking a brow.</p><p>He spoke as he peaked at you over the notes, "Actually, you have lunch and then you have Kol. You'll be fine."</p><p>He began reading the note, drowning the room is silence. His brows shot up as he read it, clearly amused by the notes.</p><p>"That's was a little dangerous of you, dear," he told you as he tore the pages and threw them away.</p><p>"Maybe I'm feeling a little dangerous today," you told him, licking your bottom lip into your mouth.</p><p>He let out a rather aroused sigh and said, "What's gotten into you today? You were talking in class, passing notes. Are you looking yo be punished?"</p><p>You leaned forward a little, teasingly, "Maybe I am, <em>sir</em>."</p><p>Elijah stared at you, his eyes falling to your lips. You were so out of character, but he still loved every bit of it. Oh, you would have to be punished for your behavior.</p><p>He spoke, "<em>Don't his hands look so hot? Mm, those hands...</em>" He was repeated your notes to you. The tone in his voice made you so wet. But you wouldn't cave. If two could play that game, then two would.</p><p>You nodded, speaking in the most seductive tone you could muster, "<em>Those hands... Those big, perfect, beautiful hands.</em>"</p><p>You closed your eyes, imagining them inside of you, giving a light moan as you bit your bottom lip. You could tell by the way he sighed and shifted in his chair that you were winning.</p><p>You should be sleep deprived more often...</p><p>He lifted his hands, setting his elbows on the table. He showed them off, looking at them as he turned them around so you had a good view of them. He asked, "These hands? The ones you love to feel inside of you. The ones you've sucked and <em>fucked</em>?"</p><p>You almost lost it then. His tone was so perfect and his hands moving the way they were were making you uncomfortably desperate.</p><p>But you wouldn't break.</p><p>You swallowed your moan and nodded, "Yes, those very ones. The ones you slide in and out of me, and it's always easy to because I'm always <em>so wet for you</em>. How I love those hands."</p><p>You were back on top again because he closed his eyes, no doubt imagining your slick wetness. He loved imagining you.</p><p>He finally stood from his desk, adjusting the cuffs of the already perfect sleeves of his already perfect suit. He was just doing it to get to you again.</p><p>And it was working.</p><p>He moved closer to you and you had to adjust, now looking up at him instead of down. The height difference made you swallow hard.</p><p>He noticed and used it to his advantage, "You love seeing me over you, don't you, my sweet?"</p><p>You nodded, "And you love seeing me under, nd over, and beside, and bent over that desk or your knee."</p><p>Your wetness was now pooling in your panties, wetting your inner thighs. You shifted slightly, just enough, because Elijah heard the slight sound of that slickness and almost completely lost it. You could see it in his eyes; he was holding on by a thread.</p><p>"Oh, my dear. The things you do to me," he spoke, so close to your face now.</p><p>You licked your lips, "I accept your surrender."</p><p>He chuckled lightly. Now you were also hanging on by a thread.</p><p>It was whoever spoke first.</p><p>And you almost did.</p><p>But he had you.</p><p>All you were going to say was 'If you're going to punish me, go ahead.'</p><p>But he used your weakness against you, leaning into your ear and telling you in that raspy, deep, seductive tone of his.</p><p>"If you want to be my good girl, all you have to do is sit on that desk for me. I'm sure I can find a suitable way to punish you for your misdeeds."</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>You lost. You weren't even mad.</p><p>You let out a shaky breath and used whatever breath was left to moan. You sat on the desk obediently, spreading your legs for him desperately.</p><p>He smiled, walking over to you to stand between your legs, "I win."</p><p>You rolled your eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get over here and <em>fuck me already</em>."</p><p>He put a finger under your chin and lifted it gently, making you look up at him. He kissed you passionately, but gentle enough so no one would question it. He could go into depth later.</p><p>Right now, he needed to punish you...</p><p>He dropped to his knees and your breath was knocked from you. He looked up at you, his eyes almost black with lust and his gaze sinful. His hands, his wonderful hands, trailed up your legs, moving to your inner thighs all without breaking eye contact.</p><p>You swear you could have cum right then and there.</p><p>He was almost at your most intimate spot when he stopped, rubbing and caressing the skin there without ever touching you where you needed him. Was this your punishment? Because damn it, you hated it.</p><p>You groaned desperately, "Elijah, please."</p><p>He tutted, "You aren't supposed to be begging yet, dearest." He looked in your eyes and sighed, standing to his feet.</p><p>You sighed heavily at that, breaking off into a needy moan. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."</p><p>He brushed your cheek with the back of his hand, considering something in his head. He left a hand sitting on your thigh, gripping it tightly. He narrowed his eyes and made a final decision.</p><p>"There's my good girl," he told you, smiling again before he kissed you. You kissed him back breathlessly, needing more than just kisses to get yourself off.</p><p>Or maybe enough of those could...</p><p>As he kissed you, he grazed his hand over your wet lips, covering his finger with your generous amounts of wetness. He sucked in a breath, "You really weren't lying. You <em>are</em> wet."</p><p>You nodded, biting your tongue to keep from begging him to get on with it. But you bit too hard and drew blood. He laughed at your desperation and finally allowed you the relief of pushing one finger inside of you.</p><p>You let out a relieved moan and squirmed, pushing your legs more apart to allow him more access. He smiled and continued his ministrations. He added a second finger and drove them deeper inside of you, curling and pumping beautifully.</p><p>Your head flew back, grabbing the arm wrapped around your waist to keep you sitting up. "Baise! (<em>Fuck!</em>)" You exclaimed as quietly as possible. His fingers worked miracles inside of you, pumping in and out.</p><p>You were already seeing white spots as he added a third finger, his movements getting more harsh to accommodate a punishment. She was getting so wet with each of his movements.</p><p>"Oh, Elijah!" You sighed, resting your head in his shoulder as he pumped his fingers, "You're hands are so wonderful!"</p><p>He smirked at that, continuing to pleasure you. "Your cunt is just as wonderful," he rasped. You moaned at that, kissing his neck gently. You would do more, but he didn't need any hickey during work. You didn't want to raise suspicion.</p><p>And Elijah's neck was his weakness, so when you kissed it, he caved in to your will. He leaned his head to the side to allow you more access to it, continuing his harsh but blindingly amazing ministrations.</p><p>You peppered more kisses on his skin, your free hand going to palm him through his pants. "As much as I would love that, dearest," he grunted, removing your hand, "I'm afraid you'll have to wait. This is a punishment, after all, and you'd like that too much."</p><p>You smirked and told him through your moans, soon regretting your reply, "But I like this just as much." If only you had waited until after you came to say this. But you didn't. So he replied instead.</p><p>"You're right, you do," he removed his hands from you, drawing along whine from you. You were so close and you needed this so badly. But now you and your big mouth won't get what you want.</p><p>He kissed your forehead before sticking his slick fingers in your mouth so you could suck your own juices off his hand. You did, finding any way you could to pleasure yourself.</p><p>You closed your eyes and licked his fingers clean, which he closed his eyes during. When you finished, he pulled his fingers out of your mouth and backed away, having you standing from his desk again. He sat down in his chair and told you, "If there's anything you need, tell me now. If not, you may leave."</p><p>You told him, desperately, "I do need something. I need you to <em>fuck me</em>."</p><p>He shook his head, "That I cannot do."</p><p>"You can and you want to. Please, Elijah, I need this," you begged, getting on your knees in front of his desk with your hands folded together. He watched you with lustful eyes and sucked in a breath, "If that would be all."</p><p>He wasn't going to budge. This was your punishment.</p><p>Damn it, Elijah.</p><p>You grabbed your bag, pissed that he wasn't going to let you cum. You grumbled as you walked down the hall, uncomfortably wet and horny and in need of a good fucking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The senior history classes were having a field trip, so most of the senior grade teachers were chaperoning. You were at the back of the bus with Elijah, you had an excuse to sit with you since most of the bus was full. Caroline sat with Klaus under the same excuse.</p><p>Caroline stood up, she was sitting in the seat in front of you and Elijah, "How long were we on the bus again?"</p><p>She was glad you were on the bus and not at the school. She only had to speak French then. You shrugged, "Like an hour."</p><p>Elijah nodded, "An hour."</p><p>She nodded and Klaus spoke up next to her, "You could have just asked me, love."</p><p>She shrugged, "I know."</p><p>He laughed and shook his head, "Sit down before one of the other teachers come over here."</p><p>She playfully rolled her eyes and sat down. "Calm down, Care," you told her with a laugh. She left you alone with another laugh of her own, turning to talk with Klaus.</p><p>Elijah put a hand on your lap, thankful that you both sat at the very back of the bus where no one could see you. You put your opposite hand over his, twining your fingers with his.</p><p>"Nice," you told him, commenting on his attempt. Of course he was doing this. But you hadn't repaid him yet.</p><p>He smiled at you and looked away. You then moved your free hand, your hand on his upper thigh. You started so high up his leg he almost jumped.</p><p>He told you quietly so only you could hear, "Here?"</p><p>"You were about to. Why not?" You commented back. He sighed with a small smile on his lips and did his best to endure. You chuckled and undid his belt with one hand.</p><p>When he was finally out of his confinements, you felt how hot and heavy he was. The effect you had on him was intoxicating.</p><p>He would know, wouldn't he?</p><p>You teased him, the tip of your fingers caressing him slowly. He tried not to squirm under your touch, you'd gotten better at this.</p><p>Not that he ever said you weren't good already.</p><p>After a moment, Elijah cleared his throat and leaned over to you slowly, "Don't tease." His voice was low, it was definitely an order.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, you were in control of this situation and you loved being a bad girl, because bad girls get punished.</p><p>And you love your punishments.</p><p>You only smirked at him and continued to tease. He almost grunted, but thought better of it. He would rather not be caught by his brother...</p><p>After a while, you decided to stop teasing him and finally started stroking him, wrapping your small hand around his cock. There was already precum dripping from the tip. You swiped your thumb over it, bringing it up to your lips and wrapping them around your finger.</p><p>Elijah watched you with lust-filled eyes. "Vous serez la mort de moi," he muttered to you. (<em>You will be the death of me</em>.)</p><p>You chuckled lightly, "Je sais." (<em>I know.</em>)</p><p>You went back to stroking his thick length. His jaw was clenched to keep his sounds silent, you were pretty sure he was biting his tongue.</p><p>His breathing was becoming erratic, but it was still quiet enough not to raise suspicion. He was strangely good at this.</p><p>You went faster, putting extra care into this. You were getting your payback from last time.</p><p>Elijah's hand gripped your thigh, using it as some sort of relief. It backfire, though, since the feeling of your thigh gripped in his hand made him hot all over again. It did start effecting you, too. His hand on your thigh also made you hot.</p><p>So it was fair.</p><p>You could feel that he was close, he was twitching in your hand and his grip was harder. It wasn't hard enough to hurt you - even if you wouldn't mind it - but there would definitely be a mark.</p><p>You wanted to start talking dirty to him, but Caroline wasn't bad in French and you didn't know about Klaus.</p><p>You did know extra French though, if you needed it, and you can be quiet...</p><p>What's the harm in it?</p><p>"Tu aimes ça?" You asked. (<em>You like that?</em>)</p><p>"Tu es une telle allumeuse," he mumbled back. (<em>You are such a tease.</em>)</p><p>You smiled, "Je sais. Tu sais quoi d'autre?" (<em>I know. You know what else?</em>)</p><p>"Quoi?" (<em>What?</em>)</p><p>"Je t'aime." (<em>I love you.</em>)</p><p>That did it. You knew it would work.</p><p>He was right at the edge and you saw him brace himself, so you removed your hand and crossed them over your lap, an innocent smile on your lips.</p><p>He looked over at you, seemingly offended. You could see it in his eyes though, he was impressed.</p><p>He was still irritated, though.</p><p>His need to cum slowly faded and he almost groaned. You smiled at him, maintaining eye contact as you put him back in his pants.</p><p>He shook his head slowly and told you, "I can't believe you."</p><p>You chuckled, "But you love me."</p><p>"I do. I love you very much," he said back. You smiled and turned away from him. You wanted to kiss him so bad, but there were too many possible eyes on the bus.</p><p>He told you in a quiet, low voice, "Just wait until I get you alone."</p><p>You couldn't wait until he got you alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spring Break.</p><p>You loved Spring Break. You used this time to hang out with friends or spend time with family. It was nice to get a chance to relax from school, finals would be in a couple months so the teachers were working students to ready them for it. Spring Break was much needed.</p><p>This break, however, would not be spent with family. Your mother and father would be out all week for their anniversary. They wanted to stay with you, but you insisted that they needed time for themselves. They were always out on business trips or at work.</p><p>You'd spent the Saturday after school with them before they left, so you had plenty of family time in.</p><p>As part of the break, Elijah proposed to take you somewhere. After asking where, he told you that it was a surprise but that Caroline and his family were coming too.</p><p>Since there were so many of you, you all took separate cars. You left Sunday afternoon with Elijah and Rebekah. Klaus, Kol, and Caroline were in another car. Rebekah was excited the whole time.</p><p>As Elijah drove through the night, you and Rebekah had fallen asleep in your seats, exhausted from the long ride. By the time you woke up, you found yourself still in the car with Elijah and Rebekah. She had woken up as well and she seemed giddy and happy.</p><p>"Y/N," Elijah said, "welcome to New Orleans."</p><p>You smiled and looked out of your window. It was a place you had always wanted to go. With all your trips with your mom and dad, New Orleans wasn't a place they'd take you yet.</p><p>You all reached a compound that they said you'd be staying in. They lived here a while when they were younger, this was the place they stayed and didn't have the heart to sell. They apparently came back every Spring Break.</p><p>You'd gotten lucky, this break was during Mardi Gras. You had a lot of fun with Elijah, his siblings, and Caroline. You especially took join in making love in his room with the sounds and music of New Orleans pouring in through the windows.</p><p>One night, you and Elijah decided to stay in while everyone else went out - save for Caroline and Klaus who were in their room.</p><p>Elijah was going through some of the papers he decided to bring with him to look over during the break. You were sitting in his lap with your back pressed to his chest, reading a book while he graded papers.</p><p>He had one arm wrapped securely around you, holding you possessively to him. He grunted lightly as his eyes searched a paper. "Looks like someone didn't study," he muttered under his breath.</p><p>You chuckled lightly, "For some, it comes naturally, for others..."</p><p>He turned his attention to you, a half smirk on his face, "And it came naturally to you?"</p><p>"Of course," you smiled at him, "I'm fluent. Never had to study, not really."</p><p>"But you did anyway, correct?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes at you.</p><p>You chucked again, "Why would I need to study if I'm fluent."</p><p>"Just because you can do something well doesn't mean you can't improve... You've never studied?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"What about the flashcards I gave before Christmas break for everyone to study?"</p><p>You shrugged with one shoulder, still looking over it at him, "I glanced at them, but I already knew the stuff. Your class is my favorite, pushed me to learn as fast as I can now."</p><p>You went to kiss his lips, but he pulled back and gave half of a disapproving look, the other half was fascinated with you. You bit your bottom lip as you looked at him in question.</p><p>He set his pen down, placing both hands under you and lifting you in his arms. You smiled and bent your neck down to kiss him, this time he allowed.</p><p>He set you gently on his bed, crawling over your body and kissing you deeply. You smiled and moaned into his lips. "You find ways to amaze me every day," he told you gently, kissing you again. He then looked at you, his finger stroking the side of you face before he sighed.</p><p>"But I am rather disappointed," he admitted, earning a frown from you, "I thought you were ma bonne fille." (<em>my good girl</em>)</p><p>"Je suis," you told him gently, "Je suis ton bonne fille." (<em>I am your good girl.</em>)</p><p>He sighed and shook his head, "Not if you haven't studied. You know I'm a stickler for studying."</p><p>You bit your lip again. He kissed you before turning you around to lay your stomach, your hands on either side of your head as your breath caught in your throat. You gripped the sheets already, anticipating his next move.</p><p>He smoothed his hands over your skin, pulling your jeans off of your legs slowly, revealing the soft skin he loved to touch. When they were off, he slid your shirt up and out of his way. He roamed his hands over your skin, goosebumps crawling all over you.</p><p>He lifted your ass in the air, snaking a hand under you and up to your chest, where he lifted you so you were standing on all fours. He spoke as he undid his belt, the sound made you giddier than it should have.</p><p>"Let's see how much you remember quand tu te fais baiser."</p><p>You only barely caught that one. Context clues helped, but it was along the lines of "when you get fucked".</p><p>Oh, fuck.</p><p>He pulled his pants down, kicking them away and smoothing his hands over your ass again with a sense of pride. He smiled and set his hands on your hips, gripping them sensually. You looked over your shoulder at him, and he turned your face to look away from him. "Les yeux devant," he ordered. (<em>Eyes in front.</em>)</p><p>He looked back at you, letting out a slow, deep breath as he saw your cunt. You had already become wet for him and he'd barely even touched you. He slid his finger into your whole, searching you eagerly to see just how wet you'd gotten.</p><p>You moaned lightly, spreading your legs farther to allow him more access inside of you. The sound his fingers made inside of you, the wet, sloshing sound informing you of just how wet you were. Your arousal traveled down your legs, and it made Elijah hum.</p><p>"You're so wet already, ma chérie," he purred. You felt your walls clench around his fingers, wanting more of him.</p><p>"I can feel you clenching around me," he smiled, "Tell me, what is 'to clench'?"</p><p>You dug in your mind for the word before speaking with a whimper, "Serrer or empoigner."</p><p>"Very good," he told you. He brought his hand to his cock, wrapping it around him and beginning to stroke himself, purposefully nudging the back of your thigh. You moaned, pursing your lips and feeling his fingers inside of you.</p><p>"What is...to stroke?"</p><p>You made a "hmph" sound before replying, "Caresser."</p><p>"Excellent," he said. It was a close one, you accidentally almost used the wrong word.</p><p>He placed himself at your entrance and you breathed, "Please."</p><p>He scolded lightly, "French, please."</p><p>You bit your lip, "S'il vous plaît."</p><p>"Bonne fille," he gently said, pushing into you slowly, torturously. He sighed with you, his length filling you up deliciously. But he left you no time to adjust to him as he started his thrusts.</p><p>They were long, hard, and fast. His hand wrapped around the front of your neck, feeling the vibrations of your moans. He asked you with a grunt, "What about 'to feel pleasure'?"</p><p>You organized the words in your head as you were fucked. It felt so amazing, you could barely think. You managed to get out, "Se sentir heureux."</p><p>To your ultimate surprise, though it shouldn't have been, Elijah's hand came down fast and hard on your ass. He gave you one swift, harsh spank and you cried out. The stinging pain mixed with the pleasure of his thrusts, which had become slower and gentle.</p><p>"Incorrect," he told you, "you said 'to feel happy', not 'to feel pleasure'."</p><p>You gripped the sheets. You wanted him to go faster, the light pace he'd picked up after the smack wasn't enough. "I'm sorry," your breath was desperate, "Please fuck me."</p><p>He leaned over and whispered in your ear, "Oh, I intend to."</p><p>A new wave of wetness washed over you at his words, they came from so deep in his chest and rumbled in him. But he didn't change his pace, it was steady, slow, and gentle. That's not what you needed.</p><p>It seemed he was just as eager to fuck you as you were because he gave you an easy word, "To deny."</p><p>"Refuser," you answered rather quickly.</p><p>"Good girl," he whispered, delivering a rather hard thrust. That's when they picked up and he began to fuck you again.</p><p>And that's how it would go. He would give you words and you would have to translate them. If you got it wrong, you got a spank and less of a fucking. When you got it right, he'd pick up the pace for you.</p><p>It would so annoying.</p><p>It kept changing, and it drove you mad. He'd hit the perfect spot multiple times, filling you with so much pleasure, and then you get one wrong and he'd barely even slid all the way inside of you.</p><p>"Vous ne pourrez pas marcher demain," he said.</p><p>You sighed and gasped suddenly, tears strained your face from the place he had set. You felt so good, but it wasn't good enough.</p><p>You hoped you got it right.</p><p>"You won't be walking tomorrow," you tried, a moan escaping you from his thrusts. You were sure you wouldn't be.</p><p>Elijah sighed, removing his hand from you and along his cock out. You whined, pushing back against him pleadingly. "No, please," you begged.</p><p>"I said, 'You won't be able to walk tomorrow'." He shook his head, "You need to be taught a proper lesson, my dear."</p><p>When he said "lesson", he meant "lesson". He set his hand in your red ass, smoothing his hand over your skin, his other hand placed on your chest.</p><p>His hand left your ass and you braced yourself as it came down hard on you. You yelped, the force of the hit pushing you forward, you almost fell on your face. Elijah's hand supported you and kept you on all fours.</p><p>He continued to spank you, hitting you hard while also teaching you a lesson on French. It was one you'd heard before, but you liked this way of teaching better than in the classroom.</p><p>Tears of pleasure stained your face and you were pleading with him. You didn't know if you were pleading him to keep spanking you or to start fucking you again, you were fine with either one.</p><p>After the lesson, which was painfully long, he asked you in that same low voice of his, "Do you understand?"</p><p>You were a mumbling mess, but you managed to get out a yes. He kissed your cheek and then grabbed your chin to turn your head, kissing your lips deeply and intimately, his hand making work of soothing the red skin of your ass.</p><p>"Will you be studying from now on?" He asked you expectantly.</p><p>You managed to chuckle lightly before saying, "I'll have to give that a thought."</p><p>He smiled and settled back behind you. He took your hips in his hands again, guiding himself to your pussy and pushing himself inside of you. You gasped lightly, closing your eyes and throwing your head back as he filled you perfectly.</p><p>He took no time in beginning his hard, quick thrusts. He snapped his hips with each thrust into you, the sound of skin on skin contact mingling with your moans.</p><p>On one particularly hard thrust, you fell forward, your face meeting with the bed with your ass in the air. It gave him better access to your cunt as he pushed deeper into you. He spread your legs wider, his hands set on your thighs as he thrust into you.</p><p>Your mouth hung open and your eyes squeezed shut. You muttered curses here and there, telling Elijah just how good he was making you feel. His eyes closed momentarily to feel you as you clenched around him. But they opened again to see you, he loved seeing you like this, hands clenching the sheets, face buried in the bed, mouth open wide with your moans filling the room.</p><p>"Parfait," he whispered. (Perfect.)</p><p>You were already getting so close, you needed him to keep fucking you, to fuck you harder. You moved a hand to rub your clit, but just as you came up to it, he smacked your hand away with a light scold.</p><p>"Allow me," he said, his middle finger working your clit. He added just the right about the pleasure with just the right speed. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and you clenched around him again.</p><p>Elijah groaned, panting lightly as he continued to fuck you. You were so close, you were reaching your release, moaning for him to keep going.</p><p>"Yes, yes! Oh, fuck!" You exclamation, spreading your legs even more for him.</p><p>"I'm so close," he told you softly, "I'm going to cum inside of you."</p><p>You sighed, "Please do. I want to feel you inside of me. I want you, please."</p><p>Your begging was driving him crazy. You would be the death of him, he was sure of it. And he loved you for it.</p><p>"Fuck, I'm almost there," you whispered breathlessly. "Oh, Elijah, please."</p><p>He thrust into you a couple more times before his release hit him like a freight car, you immediately coming after. He moaned rather loudly in your ear, "Fuck, Y/N!"</p><p>Your thighs quivered as you came, your breath caught in your throat and coming out a broken sounds of pleasure. It felt so good to feel his cum and cock inside of you, filling you deliciously. Your own release dribbled down your thighs, sticking to your skin. Elijah pushed himself even farther inside of you, his cock acting as a stopper to keep his cum inside.</p><p>"I love you," you sighed, "I love you so much, Elijah."</p><p>He moaned, kissing the back of your neck, "I love you, Y/N."</p><p>You stayed like that for a while before he finally pulled out of you and flipped you over on your back. He leaned over you, kissing you deeply. He licked into your mouth, groaning from deep within his chest. You wrapped your arms and legs around him, kissing him with just as much intimacy.</p><p>"Did you really only fuck me because I didn't study?" You asked with a chuckle.</p><p>He chuckled himself, kissing you again, "That and because I wanted to."</p><p>You kissed him again, locking your legs tighter around him. You felt his cock still hard against your pussy and you almost laughed. "Never fully sated, are you?"</p><p>He shrugged, "Not when you're around. How you tempt me..."</p><p>You pulled him impossibly closer, one hand moving to guide him inside of you again. You sighed with him, your eyes closing again. He pushed deeper inside of you, both of your releases still sticking to your walls and making it that much easier to slip in. He felt the warmth of your cum-covered cunt, and couldn't help but push himself all the way inside of you.</p><p>He spread your legs further to allow himself to go deeper. His hips met yours and you rolled your hips to his. You always loved how perfect his cock felt inside of you.</p><p>You sighed, your eyes still closed, "Pour ressentir du plaisir."</p><p>"What?" He asked, looking up at you.</p><p>You smiled weakly, "To feel pleasure, pour ressentir du plaisir."</p><p>He smiled at you again, kissing you passionately. "Very good," he said as he started pulling out of you. When the only thing left inside of you was the tip, he pushed back into you, this time harder than before.</p><p>He started thrusting into you again, fucking you hard in no time. You both were still sensitive from before, so it felt so good. The slightest movement set your whole body on fire. He knew how to pleasure you, and he always did it perfectly.</p><p>You tightened your hold on him, holding him close. "You feel so perfect inside of me," you moaned, "I love how you feel."</p><p>Your words spurred him on, bringing him closer to his release, "I can feel you clenching around me again."</p><p>"Oh, fuck," you whispered, "so good."</p><p>Again, he spread your legs more. Your thighs were now touching either side of the bed, flat against it. With each thrust inside of you, you clenched more and more, restricting around him so perfectly. He loved when you squeezed his cock with your cunt.</p><p>"I'm going to cum again," he warned you, kissing you deeply.</p><p>"Me, too," you told him. He kissed along your neck, licking and sucking the skin. You would have bruises there in the morning (you would also have bruises on your ass in the morning).</p><p>He sucked on your sweet spot, spurring you on. The sloshing sound of your soaked cunt from his cock sliding in and out of you was perfect. It was so good, it was like music to both your ears.</p><p>The pad of his finger circled over your poor, sore clit. You bit your lip harder than you meant to, moaning more.</p><p>"Fuck," you said.</p><p>"Almost there," he told you, breathless himself.</p><p>The fact that he seemed like he was getting worn out was pushing you closer to the edge. He thrust deeper, harder than before. He reached places you didn't know he hadn't reached before.</p><p>He filled you wonderfully, sensually, in every way that made your head spin and your heart warm. In no time, you were cumming, reaching your screaming release.</p><p>Your release triggered his as he spilled into you again. Your pussy milked him, taking all of his cum inside of you and making you feel even better than before.</p><p>"Oh, yeah," you sighed, "Fuck. Yes! It feels so good!" You moaned in his ear and he bit your shoulder, which made you moan louder.</p><p>"You're perfect," he told you with so much love and adoration you thought you would cum a third time. He pressed himself as deep as possible, the grip your legs had on him helping, to keep his cum from leaking out of you.</p><p>After a while like that, just feeling each other for who knows how long, he pulled out of you with a sigh. You whimpered slightly, you felt slightly empty without him inside of you, but the amount of cum he'd pumped into you helped.</p><p>He laid on his side, pulling you into his chest. You were exhausted from two rounds of deep fucking, so you almost instantly fell asleep in his arms. He kissed your forehead, "I love you, my darling."</p><p>You mumbled, "I love you, too." You drifted into a sex-sated slumber, allowing you a deep sleep.</p><p>You would be so sore in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: This was originally going to be the last chapter, but halfway through writing it I got an idea and ended up deciding to do a part ten. I have no idea if this series is ever going to end. Congrats!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You ducked outside to check the mail, picking up the letters and skimming over the names the letters were addressed to. You picked out the one with your name written on it and opened it as you closed the front door with your foot and set the rest of the mail on the kitchen counter for your parents to open.</p><p>Your eyes skimmed over the words and almost popped out of their sockets when you were saw what was written there. A smile spread over your face quicker than you could snap and you snatched your bag, halfway out of the door with the letter in hand as you yelled over your shoulder, "Going to Caroline's!"</p><p>"Okay, honey!" your mother yelled back.</p><p>You jumped in the car and pulled out of the driveway, headed at a fast speed for your professor's house. You'd call Caroline for backup later.</p><p>When you reached the house, you stopped the car and knocked on the door, greeted by Klaus. He smiled, "Hello, love."</p><p>You smiled brightly as you responded, "Hi. Is Elijah home?"</p><p>"Yes, he is," he stepped to the side and you thanked him before dashing into the house and up to his room. "Don't fall down the stairs!" Klaus yelled over to you.</p><p>You would have rolled your eyes, but you were too eager to get to Elijah. You knocked on the door three times before bursting in without a reply and smiled at Elijah, lifting up the letter from your bag and waving it in the air, "I got in!"</p><p>Elijah's face immediately lit up as he stood from his desk, walking over to you and picking you up in his arms. "You got in?" he asked.</p><p>"I got in!" you repeated, excited about the news. You handed him the letter, Elijah's arms still holding you up as he took it with one hand and read out loud.</p><p>"Dear Y/N Y/L/N, congratulations! You have been admitted to the University of New Orleans!" he smiled at you, pride shining in his eyes.</p><p>"I can't believe I got in!" you exclaimed, biting your bottom lip out of habit as you smiled at Elijah. He kissed you, pouring his pride in you into the kiss.</p><p>"I can. I am so proud of you, ma chérie," he told you.</p><p>Your eyes began to water. You were so happy, this was such a great thing. Then you remembered something and your smile slowly turned into a frown.</p><p>Elijah's brows furrowed as he set you on your feet again, "Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange?" (<em>What is bothering you?</em>)</p><p>"It's just..." you thought for a moment, "Si je pars, où serez-vous?" (<em>If I go, where will you be?</em>)</p><p>The worry in his eyes softened as he smiled at you again, "I was waiting for the letter to be certain, but I actually thought of that. I'm transferring to teach at a high school in New Orleans while you attend college there. So I'll still be with you." He pecked your lips.</p><p>You smiled at him again. "Really? Pour moi?" (<em>For me?</em>)</p><p>"Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, Y/N," he told you softly, holding you closer. (<em>I would do anything for you.</em>)</p><p>You smiled and bit your lip before frowning again, "Elijah...won't people question my age?"</p><p>He sighed, "I'm not that much older than you. I'm not even thirty yet."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Everything will be fine, dear. Trust me. Graduation is less than a month away. We'll spend the first half of the summer here and then move to New Orleans to get everything ready. You'll see, everything will work out. Just don't worry," he told you, kissing you gently.</p><p>You let out a deep breath and nodded with a smile, "Okay. I trust you."</p><p>"Good," he smiled, "Now we should celebrate."</p><p>"As long as it's one on one," You smirked, your arms rested on his shoulders. His hands held your waist securely, "Évidemment, chérie." (<em>Obviously, darling.</em>)</p><p>~</p><p>You were fidgeting with your gown, tightly grasping it in your hand as you waited for your name to be called so you could walk on stage. Caroline took your hand, "Can you believe it! Finally, we're going to graduate! It felt like forever."</p><p>"It did!" you exclaimed quietly. "But we'll finally get to get out of high school! I'll move to New Orleans to attend the university there. Je vais déménager à la Nouvelle-Orléans avec Elijah!" (<em>I'm going to move to New Orleans with Elijah!</em>)</p><p>"I'm really going to miss you when you do..." she muttered, jutting her lip out to exaggerate her sorrow. You gave her a smile, "We'll be able to hang out still. I'll call every week, when we get breaks off, we can hang out then. It won't be forever without you."</p><p>"Good," she smiled, "I'm so happy!"</p><p>"I am, too," you smiled before turning to look through the curtains. You were looking for Elijah in the crowd. When you caught sight of him, he was standing there in one of your favorite suits, hand in his pocket as he watched the stage.</p><p>You knew he wore the suit just to annoy you. Your parents were taking you out tonight after graduation, so you wouldn't be able to spend time with Elijah.</p><p>Before you could feel sad about it, your name was called. You straightened your back, fixing your cap and gown before walking onto the stage with a smile. You walked up to the principal, shaking his hand as he handed you your diploma. You stood there for a moment for pictures and saw Elijah and your parents in the crowd - not standing next to each other, obviously.</p><p>You waved to them with a smile and walked off stage. You slowed your beating heart and joined the rest of the graduates.</p><p>~</p><p>Packing for New Orleans took a little longer than it should have. You kept getting interrupted by phone calls from friends saying their goodbyes as you packed with Caroline. Your father moved the boxes to your car while your mother made you snacks and meals for the road. That part had you rolling your eyes, but the thought was what counted, right?</p><p>Elijah had left a week earlier with Rebekah and Freya</p><p>Caroline helped your packed your things, reminiscing in the memories she found as she looked at the pictures scattered around your room.</p><p>"Hey, you remember this one?" she asked, holding up one of the frames to show you a picture of you, her, and the Salvatore brothers one night when you snuck out to a senior party as juniors. When you got back home in the morning, yours and Caroline's parents were furious. You blamed Damon for persuading you and he made it up to you by buying you all lunch at the Grill.</p><p>You nodded and smiled, "Yeah. We were grounded for two weeks."</p><p>"Glad it wasn't two months," she laughed.</p><p>You picked up one of the pictures, "This one when you dragged me to a senior party before we left for Thanksgiving break."</p><p>Caroline laughed at the picture of you, her, Bonnie, and Elena. You were scowling at Elena in the picture while the others were smiling at the camera. Caroline had given you bunny ears.</p><p>"You were so pissed at me for bringing Elena and not telling you," she laughed again. You laughed with her and set the picture with the rest of them. You dug in your drawer and pulled out one with you, Elijah, Caroline, and Klaus.</p><p>"This was our trip to New Orleans with Nik and Lijah for Spring Break," you smiled. She looked at the picture and smiled as well.</p><p>"I guess best friends do, in fact, do everything together. We both fell in love with our professors," she winked at you and you rolled your eyes.</p><p>"Alright, hot shot," you said as you finished up your packing together. When you finished, you headed downstairs to your parents. Your mother had a camera out and your father seemed to be holding back "liquid pride".</p><p>"I can't believe you're already leaving home," she muttered.</p><p>You smiled and gave them both hugs, "I'll check in and visit. I promise."</p><p>"You better," your father told you.</p><p>You chuckled and pulled back from the hug. Your father grabbed the camera as he got a picture with you and them. After snapping it, he turned to Caroline, "Get in here, Caroline. You're family, too."</p><p>She smiled and joined the second picture happily, standing next to you. He then got a picture of just you and Caroline.</p><p>They hugged you again and you made your way outside. You opened your car door, Caroline getting in the other side. You waved to your parents and got in the car, glancing at Caroline before driving down the road. Elijah would be meeting you.</p><p>You drove through Mystic Falls, reminiscing with Caroline as you went along. You smiled and pointed things out, happy to be spending time with your friend before you left your hometown.</p><p>When you reached the sign that read "Now Leaving Mystic Falls", you slowed to a stop. Stefan's car was parked there as well, waiting for you all with Damon. You got out of the car, looking at Caroline with a sad smile. She would be staying, she was accepted into Whitmore so she and Niklaus wouldn't be going to New Orleans with you.</p><p>You hugged them all tightly tightly, getting one last picture in front of the sign before letting go as you backed over to your car.</p><p>"Bye, Caroline. Bye, Stefan. Seeya later, Damon," you waved to them and they gave you smiles. Damon spoke up, "Gonna miss teasing you, shorty."</p><p>You rolled your eyes, "Gonna miss your teasing. Gonna miss all of you."</p><p>You sighed and got in your car, rolling down the window as you closed the door. "Bye, guys. We'll keep in touch."</p><p>"Of course," Stefan said. You waved to them sadly before you began to drive away again. You looked in the rear view mirror, seeing them waving at you as you drove away.</p><p>You smiled. You would miss them.</p><p>Just as you were five minutes down the road, your phone rang on video call. You answered it, never taking your eyes off the road.</p><p>"Hey, Y/N!" Caroline greeted on the other end.</p><p>You smiled and laughed as you waved, "Hey, Care!"</p><p>She was on called with you most of your ride to New Orleans where Elijah was waiting for you. You would definitely be keeping in touch.</p><p>~</p><p>By the time you reached the grand city of New Orleans, morning was only a couple hours away - it was a 16 hour drive and you'd left early. The traffic of the lively city caught up to you the further into the French Quarter you got.</p><p>You finally got up to the compound's garage, parking your car and getting out with a smile. Just as your door opened, so did the garage door as Elijah came out, a large smile on his face as he walked over to you.</p><p>You chuckled as you held your arms out for him. He almost ran over, picking you up by your waist. "Ma douce," he said in that sexy voice of his, "tu es là!" (<em>My sweet, you're here</em>!)</p><p>"Je suis ici! Tu m'as manqué," you exclaimed, bending down to kiss him deeply. (<em>I'm here! I missed you</em>.)</p><p>"Tu m'as manqué aussi," he kissed you again. He picked you up bridal style, closing your car dooraa and carrying you inside the large home. (<em>I missed you too.</em>)</p><p>"Welcome home," he said as he carried you through the foyer.</p><p>"Where's Bex and Freya?" you asked him as you looked around the compound.</p><p>"Rebekah is with Marcel, Freya is with her new partner," he told you, another kiss to your lips.</p><p>You smirked, "Then we should take advantage of it."</p><p>He chuckled again, carrying you up to his room, the room that now held a few of your belongings that you had left with him. The room you would now be sharing as you moved in with the man you loved.</p><p>When the door was closed behind you, he had you set back on the ground as he immediately pushed you up against the wall. His hands roamed your sides, kneading your sides, one moving up to knead your breasts while the other hooked your leg around his waist.</p><p>"I haven't had you here with me for a week," he said, his voice full with sex, "I'm a little more than eager to have you again."</p><p>You smiled, a hand on his chest and the other on the side of his neck. You kissed his throat, "Then have me, darling."</p><p>He sighed deeply, "Tu seras ma mort." (You will be the death of me/You will be my death.) He kissed you deeply, picking you up again and setting you on the bed.</p><p>You took off his suit jacket, throwing it onto a chair in the room to tend to later. He worked at your jeans, all but ripping them off of your body as he grew eager to touch you.</p><p>He lifted your shirt off of your head as you unbuttoned his shirt, getting it off of him. He went to remove his tie, but you stopped him, "Leave it on."</p><p>He smirked and you returned it, pulling him back down to kiss him again. This time, you gripped his tie in your hand and kept him there. He undid your bra, abandoning it somewhere in the room as he lowered his head to capture your nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it, flicking the bud with his tongue and nipping with his teeth.</p><p>You arched your back, pushing your breast into him to grant him better access. His other hand went to tease your folds. As soon as it slipped under your panties, he almost pulled it away as he looked up at you. "You're already so wet, my dear," he pointed out.</p><p>You bit your lip, wrapping the tie around your hand, "Of course I am. You've got me."</p><p>He smiled, kissing down your body as he got on his knees. You watched him with an open mouth and hooded eyes as he knelt between your legs. He pulled your panties completely off of you, pushing your legs apart as he slid two fingers inside of you.</p><p>You laid your head back, huffing lightly as his fingers explored you. A whole week without being touched had your body on fire. You would have touched yourself, but he had told you that you weren't allowed to unless he specifically told you. And like a good pet, you gave him your word under the influence of sex.</p><p>You moaned lightly as his fingers pumped in and out of you, curling against that wonderful spot that had you out of breath, "Please, more."</p><p>Fulfilling your request, Elijah pulled out of your wet cunt and began licking long strips up your folds. You moaned, your mouth hanging open as your eyes shut.</p><p>He wrapped his mouth around your pussy and sucked lightly on your clit, his tongue plunging inside of you. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you pushed into him. He held you down, holding your legs against the bed as he continued to pleasure you.</p><p>"Please," you begged. You hadn't been touched in a week and you really just wanted him to fuck you right then. You would be fine with skipping the foreplay and saving it for later.</p><p>"Tell me what you want," he told you, looking up at you with his chin glistening with your wetness.</p><p>"I want you to fuck me," you admitted, "I haven't been touched in a week and I want your cock inside of me right now." You were breathless as you admitted that.</p><p>You must have been rather desperate if you were willing to skip the hype. You loved when he teased you, fingered you, made you beg for him. He smiled deeply, finishing up as he swirled his tongue inside of your pussy, causing you to arch forward and hold his head closer to your cunt. He then pulled out and was instantly pulled up to your lips by his tie.</p><p>You kissed his deeply, palming him through his pants before undoing his belt. When his belt was undone and his pants were slid down his waist, you pulled desperately at his boxers to get them off of him.</p><p>He helped you with an amused smile, stroking his cock a few times as he watched you with dark, lust filled eyes. You gave him one last plead and he obliged, filling your cunt painfully slow as he got ready to fuck you. You were rather impatient however while you wrapped your legs around his waist and pushed him into you with a loud moan.</p><p>His head fell back as he shoved his cock into you, pulling in and pushing back in a steady but fast rhythm. You moaned out loud, unable to contain yourself as he fucked into you roughly.</p><p>He felt so good. You missed him so much. Your free hand roamed his body while the hand with his tie pulled him even closer, not wanting him to separate for a second. The more he wanted you the rougher his thrusts got, and the louder your moans became.</p><p>"Oh, fuck," you gasped, wrapping your legs tighter around him to push him farther. He pushed your legs down against the bed again, spreading you wider as it gave him more access to your cunt. He pressed deeper into you, a hand wrapping around your throat in a desperate need to hold you.</p><p>The hand moved down and grasped your breast, kneading it again in his strong grip. He closed the distance and kissed you, feeling himself getting closer to his release as you clenched down around him.</p><p>You could feel yourself nearing the edge, so desperately wanting to cum around him like you'd done so many times before. "I need to cum so bad," you told him, gasping for breath with pleasure tears running from your eyes.</p><p>He listened to your wonderful moans, reaching a hand down between you both as he rubbed circles on your clit, kissing you while he drank your moans. You moaned out his name, telling him how good you felt, which only spurred him on as he slammed into you.</p><p>Soon your orgasm slammed down on you - much like Elijah's cock inside of you - and you came with a loud cry of his name. Your release triggered his as he spilled his seed into you, a feeling you'd missed over the past week.</p><p>It might have only been a week, but it felt like forever for your body.</p><p>He kissed you and continued rubbing your clit as you both came down from your exploring highs, breathless and tired. Especially you from your long drive.</p><p>When he pulled out of you, he left to the bathroom where he grabbed a wet cloth to clean you up. As he finished up, he looked up at you again to see that you had fallen asleep, exhausted from your journey.</p><p>He smiled softly at you, sitting down on the bed and pulling you into his lap as you slept. He kissed your forehead as he whispered to you in your sleeping trance, "Je t'aime, ma chérie." (<em>I love you, my dear</em>.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>